La Duda
by didiluna
Summary: ¿Realmente estas seguro de amar a alguien si conoces a otro y te voltea el mundo? ...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto masashi.

* * *

Primer encuentro

Es extraño sentir caer las gotas de agua sobre mi mientras pensaba bajo la regadera … A mis 23 escasos años ya tenia una profesión, gozaba de una seguridad en misma y tenia aun novio que ha muchas despertaba envidia por lo amoroso y atento que era conmigo .... Pero desde aquel sábado nada parecía ser igual, apenas han pasado unos pocos días y seguía en las mismas, nunca pensé que fuera a tener este dilema en mi vida.

Hoy apenas era jueves…. ¿Y no se que hacer realmente?....

-Para que puedan entender mi situación voy aclararles un par de cosas…1ro retrocedamos un poco el tiempo imaginando que el día de hoy es viernes. Era cerca del mediodía cuando mi mejor amiga Sakura me llamo por teléfono, se escuchaba algo contrariada por haber discutido con su novio y sin saber que decirle en ese momento la invite a quedarse conmigo ese fin de semana.

Aunque yo tenía un compromiso como todos los años para el día siguiente, no pensé que fuera a tener alguna diferencia si ella se quedaba conmigo. Quizás pudiera servirnos de mucha utilidad al ayudar a decorar el lugar para el festival. Así no estaría llorando todo el día en casa por sus enredos amorosos.

Ya con este seria el 7to año consecutivo en colaborar y si no hubiera sido por el año anterior que cambiaron a última hora el día del arreglo y por no poder contactarme me perdí de ello. Pero este año no iba a suceder lo mismo, tome mis precauciones ya que me encantaba participar en los preparativos para dicha celebración. Así que al llegar mi amiga comimos y hablamos mucho sobre sus problemas luego jugamos un par de video juegos de guerra para soltar toda su furia y al darme cuenta de la hora que era cerca de medianoche y tenia mucho trabajo para el día siguiente nos fuimos a dormir.

A las 6 am sonó el despertador indicando que era hora de levantarse, cosa que hice muy animada. Apenas puse un pie en el suelo, me di cuenta que iba a tener un gran día. ¿Porque? No lo se ¿eso no lo sabia aun? Solo estaba de muy excelente humor esa mañana y sin saber realmente el motivo.

Luego de asearme me dispuse a buscar algo cómodo pero a la vez que me quedara bien…nunca puse mucho interés en arreglarme para ir a trabajar arduamente con flores, pero esa mañana si tuve el impulso de hacerlo. Busque algo bonito que me quedara bien y que fuera lo suficiente cómodo para mi, me maquille un poco mas de lo normal. Delinee mis ojos con crayón negro y mis labios los pinte de color caoba para resaltar aun más mi blanco color.

No vi nada en particular en hacerlo, aunque realmente no acostumbraba a maquillarme para ese tipo de trabajo pero igual lo hice… Me peine y puse un cintillo y recogí mi cabello con una cola y salimos para cumplir con la larga jornada de trabajo por hacer… Me sentía ansiosa por llegar, tanto que ni perdí el tiempo en desayunar ya que era normal que las señoras que organizaban el evento llevasen el desayuno, para que perder tiempo en prepararlo si igual nos lo darían.

Al llegar, presente a todos mi amiga y empezamos a ordenar las cosas que se tenia que hacer hasta que llegaran las flores para la decoración...

Era normal que Kakashi tardase en llegar. Es mas era siempre el ultimo en hacerlo y ahora que lo recuerdo nunca lo vi. Llegar antes de las 8am en el tiempo que tengo viniendo. Apenas eran las 8 y 30 AM estábamos ahí. Pero con ese decorador una no sabía a que hora empezaría a trabajar realmente y mientras no llegase con las flores….Y como era costumbre suya de llegar siempre tarde y ni hablar de las excusas que decia por demorar más de lo debido que no le di mucha importancia a su tardanza habitual.

Todo era exactamente igual a otros años. Las mismas señoras limpiando y chismeando entre si sus cosas y como nunca me gusto ese tipo de situaciones siempre trabajaba apartada de ellas, no por el trabajo en si, sino por el cotorreo sin parar de estas. Este año tenia con quien conversar mientras arreglaba alguna cosa, aunque Sakura se veía algo callada y distante, estaba segura que haberme acompañado le ayudaría a relajarse y drenar sus pensamientos.

En eso entro un chico que saludo a casi todas ellas menos a Sakura y por supuesto a mi. No tenia idea de quien era ese joven de cabellos negros. Al parecer era muy conocido por ellas. Pero como nadie nos presento desconozco por completo su nombre y solo se limito a observarme un par de veces. Tanto que hasta me hizo sentir extraña por mirarme. Tuve ganas de ir al baño y asomarme al espejo y ver si tenia algo inusual para constatar el ¿Por qué me estaba mirando tanto y sobre todo de esa forma?...

Volví a mirar el reloj, ya a eran cerca de las 10am y Kakashi aun no llegado….

Sakura ya estaba con cara de verdadero aburrimiento y para colmo me comento que tenia hambre y como fue culpa mía no haberle dado nada de comer antes de salir le di un poco de dinero y la ubicación de los cafés mas cercanos para que se comprara algo que le gustase. No quise pedir nada para mí porque estaba segura que traerían el desayuno. Seria de mal gusto dejar toda esa comida ahí en la mesa. Pero Sakura no me presto la atención debida y no quiso esperar y salio a comprarse el de ella y para cuando regreso ya la mesa estaba servida con todo había jugo, café, torta y sándwich de todo tipo.

Yo tome lo que mas me apeteció en el momento y me senté al lado de ella a desayunar, estaba paralizado el trabajo ¿Porque el decorador una vez más no llego a tiempo? A veces al ver a Sakura podía sentir que no se sentía a gusto en aquel lugar y le comente que si deseaba subir a mi apartamento lo podía hacer sin ningún problema pero por pena creo que no lo hizo.

Al poco rato llegaron las flores….Al fin me dije!!!

Ya íbamos a empezar con todo aquello, pero al visualizar bien me doy cuenta que Kakashi no estaba. Solo llego el material para trabajar, pero aun así me anime mucho al fin íbamos a empezar hacer algo de una vez.

Salude al chico moreno que venia siempre a trabajar, Aunque para ser honesta no recordaba su nombre y era muy grato volverlo a ver. Ya tenemos varios años cooperando mutuamente con su labor y lo conocía de vista y trato…pero tengo que reconocer que me dio vergüenza decirle que no recordaba su nombre… pero tuve que hacerlo para presentarle a mi amiga.

Kiba… me respondió

Era normal que me pusiera a su lado para ayudarle, siempre lo hacia y empezamos a colocar unas hojas verdes en los oasis que no se como se llaman en realidad, todo era normal a los otros años hasta que escuche que había llegado el dichoso decorador. Me detuve un instante a mirar hacia aquella dirección, quería escuchar que escusa iba a comentar esta vez por haber llegado tarde como de costumbre. Y al verlo entrar y saludar a todas las señoras mayores que estaban ahí, y luego se acerco a saludarme como es habitual…algo llamo mi atención en la puerta y me quede observando a un joven nuevo que nunca había visto.

Este era alto y delgado de cabellos claros, pero detrás de el entro algo que me dejo si aliento…

No pueden imaginarse mi cara de sorpresa al ver entrar por esa puerta a un joven desconocido para mis blancos ojos. Todo a mí alrededor pareció detenerse, lo único que parecía tener vida era el caminar de aquel joven que entraba por esa puerta cargado de unas flores consigo. Mis ojos no cambiaron de rumbo, era como si se hubiera desconectado de mi cerebro y no podía obedecer otra cosa que seguirlo con la mirada que se acercaba cada vez mas a mi.

Quede como una tonta con las hojas verdes en mi mano, no cambiaba de dirección por nada del mundo. Ese joven era el centro de mi atención y sin saber ¿Por qué? Lo seguí observando hasta que paso a mi lado y se detuvo en el mesón para colocar las flores en el.

Ese joven era uno de los chicos mas apuestos que había visto en toda mi vida….Tenia una camisa a cuadros sin mangas lo cual exhibía su musculatura bien trabajada, su piel era de un color bronceado por el sol y sus ojos eran tan claros e impactantes como el mismo cielo. Su cabello estaba oculto por una gorra que tenia en su cabeza pero aun así se podía detallar que eran rubios.

Todo esto pasaba por mi mente mientras estaba idiotizada por su presencia…

Y luego de aquel estado de conmoción volví a la realidad. Estaba tan impactada que por poco tuve que yo misma cerrarme la boca, creo que hasta la baba se me notaba a distancia al ver pasar a semejante tipo cerca de mí.

-Era lo que muchas pudieran definir como el hombre perfecto-

De pronto recordé que no estaba sola y volví a mantener mi postura, aunque no se si alguien se dio cuenta de mi reacción, ya que realmente no pude disimular absolutamente en nada.

Es que no podía ser cierto todo aquello… ¿De donde había salido semejante hombre? Era perfecto en todos los sentidos y sin recordar pensar en nada mas y como un imán me acerque a el.

¿En que te ayudo? -Le pregunte-

Normalmente una estaba para colaborar en la decoración así que no era nada raro que lo preguntara. Pero este ni me vio siquiera, mejor dicho creo ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Y como un tobo de agua helada sentí caer sobre mí ante su indiferencia.

-Me sentí como la propia estupida en ese instante al notar que ni me tomo en cuenta para nada….

Sin mas remedio retrocedí tan rápido como llegue hasta el. Y sin pronunciar nada mas me acerque a Sakura….que por cierto me había olvidado completamente de ella. ¿No se si se abra dado cuenta de mi reacción? Realmente no se que me paso solo me deje llevar por la situación. No acostumbro a comportarme de esa manera y menos ante tanta gente, Quizás dicho comportamiento se deba por andar leyendo historias altamente románticas que me hicieron desequilibrar emocionalmente un poco.

Solo una reacción similar tuve cuando en el cine vi. La escena de Jacob de crepúsculo, pero del resto ¡no!…. ni siquiera me ha pasado ni cuando eh ido para la playa, No era el primer chico apuesto que veían mis ojos, pero si era el primero en dejarme así. Pero por su rechazo trate de no verlo mas, aunque mis ojos parecían querer desobedecerme y no quería que los demás se diera cuenta de que me había gustado ese joven.

¡Perdón!!! … ¿Eh dicho gustarme?

No podía creerlo ni yo misma, nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, siempre me parecía una ridiculez leer algo así, pero al pasar por esta situación ya no estoy segura de nada…

No podía quitar de mi mente la imagen de esos fuertes brazos y disimuladamente volteo para verlo nuevamente, es tan perfecto que hasta un buen trasero tenia. Me sentía como la propia buza observándolo de arriba a bajo aquel joven….hasta tuve que sacudir mi cabeza para desconectarme de todo aquello, por suerte alguien apareció para hablarnos en ese momento, que distrajo totalmente mi atención.

Aquel otro hombre ¿Por qué así lo veía? Tendría más edad que mi apuesto chico. Empezó a buscar conversación con nosotras… ¿.no se si el se abra dado cuenta de mi forma de actuar? pero lo cierto es que fue quien me ayudo a salir de esa situación. Era tan alocado y no paraba de hablar, que parecía una radio con pilas recargadas recién puestas y noto un tipo de broma muy peculiar hacia aquel rubio.

Su bromas eran tan inusuales ya que le hacia entender al resto de persona que estábamos presentes que aquel joven rubio era gay… este no se defendía para nada, es mas se veía apenado por el asunto.

¡Que!! ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Es homosexual ese chico? No podía asimilarlo en mi cabeza y casi con horror lo mire, por un momento pensé que era cierto por ni siquiera haberme mirado. Me atreví a verlo de nuevo… y lo negué rotundamente.

¿No podía ser cierto que ese atractivo joven fuese del otro bando? No podía ser posible eso.

Quede tan impactada por ello que volteo a comentarle a Sakura que estaba justo al lado mío y sin darme cuenta se me salio ¿Ese chico esta realmente bueno para ser gay no crees?

Es cierto- me contesto- pero en realidad si tiene pinta de raro.

Sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo con ello y volví a mirarlo de arriba a bajo….seria una lastima que algo tan bueno fuese del otro lado. Pero no me di por vencida y le comente ¿a mi no me parece que fuese homosexual? aunque se han visto casos ¿no? -dije- tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto, pero sentí pena por aquel rubio tan atractivo y que fuese….

Entonces si todo parecía estar claro y ser un caso perdido, decidí enfocarme en mi trabajo que era decorar, mientras el chico que estaba con nosotras no paraba de hablar…

Dios nunca cerraba su boca!!!

Aunque me daba una risa las ocurrencias que decia. Por lo menos tenia un buen sentido del humor y no me di cuenta cuantas veces me reí por sus ocurrencias ni que tanto intercambie palabras con el, pero lo cierto es que sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mi y volteo mi rostro para ver de quien se trataba. Y ahí estaba el

Aquel rubio inclinando su cuerpo un poco para recojer algo que estaba en el suelo, pero en vez de centrarse en ello me estaba mirando mi rostro con atención. Y aunque no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se que me miro fijamente por unos instantes y luego se devolvió a su lugar.

No pude negarlo ¿esa acción me desconcertó por completo? No sabia ¿Por qué se acerco de esa forma? ¿Ni porque me miro tanto?...quizás fue que le entro curiosidad en saber con quien hablaba su amigo, seguramente era eso.

Pero no se que rayos sucedió conmigo, el solo hizo esa pequeña cosa y me desoriento de nuevo por completo, y recordé lo atractivo que era nuevamente… mire a Sakura que no se sentía muy a gusto ahí quizás era ¿Por qué no esta acostumbrada a trabajar tanto?

Pero igual trate de no pensar mucho en el asunto y seguí con mi tarea. Realmente ese amigo suyo no paraba de hablar, ya no se que tanto decia lo único que recuerdo es que me pregunto algo sobre mi amiga, Y me dije ¿si quería saber algo de ella porque no se lo decia directamente? ¿Si estaba totalmente frente a el? Y lo cierto fue que me colmo la paciencia que le solté de pronto que tenia novio.

Entonces su expresión se enserio de repente ¿No se si le sorprendió o no le gusto saberlo? Lo cierto fue que se callo por unos minutos. En cambio el joven rubio pasaba mas frecuente al parecer siempre olvidaba algo ¿No se que tanto buscaba o si le hacia falta algo en verdad? pero cada vez que pasaba me miraba…

Realmente no sabia si con el resto de chicas hacia lo mismo….aunque no había mucho por donde escoger, en total apenas éramos 3 jóvenes incluyéndome, del resto eran señoras mayores de 55 años.

Pero igual seguí con mi labor y en una de esas entre a buscar algo….para cuando regrese note que ellos miraban a una dirección en particular, cosa que yo hice sin pensar mucho en ello, al fijarme me di cuenta que era mi apuesto chico hablando por su celular. Al parecer estaba conversando con su novia y por lanzarle un beso por el teléfono sus amigos empezaron de nuevo con el aplique.

Ahora el motivo era mientras el colgaba su llamada que ella le estaba siendo infiel con el otro. O sea lo tenían a monte al pobre, tanto que hasta se sonrojo por el comentario. El mismo tuvo que confirmar que había enviado ese mensaje tan sugestivo.

Yo no pude emitir ninguna opinión al respecto ¿Para que? Si era obvio que gustaba de su novia…

Así que hice tripas corazón y seguí con mi lo mío, tratando de no verlo tanto me dispuse a avanzar en mi trabajo lo mas que podía. Me sentí tan tonta por imaginarme que le podía haber gustado por solo poner sus ojos en mí un par de veces.

Al poco rato enviaron a uno de ellos a comprar su almuerzo ya eran mas de la 1 y 30 de la tarde. Sakura y yo nos habíamos retirado para mi casa que quedaba a solo 1 casa de distancia. Al llegar mi novio ya tenia listo el almuerzo para los tres. No pude ni comentarle a mi amiga por la situación que estaba pasando en mi mente y aunque comente una que otra cosa sobre aquellos nuevos empleados. No iba a cometer algún error por andar pensando en tonterías sobre aquel joven rubio….

Tenía mucho trabajo por culminar en aquel sitio como para andar malgastando mi tiempo en pensamientos que no llevaban a ningún lado… Además tenia un excelente novio y no iba a permitir ese tipo de situaciones tan embarazosas me desequilibraran…no eran mi estilo.

Ya teníamos varios años juntos como para andar con esas fantasías extrañas en mi mente… al terminar de almorzar Sakura decide quedarse con lo que me toca devolverme sola. Intente llevar el celular pero estaba sin batería. Así que tome la llave y baje nuevamente a culminar con la tarea……

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo que les aseguro será breve…..esperando que les haya agradado tanto como a mi. Y no se preocupen que continuare con mis otras dos historias….


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto masashi.

* * *

2do encuentro

De vuelta a la faena decidí no crearme falsas ilusiones con ese rubio si total tenia novia al igual que yo… Que solo baje a culminar lo que realmente debía de hacer que no era otra cosa que decorar…

Al llegar nuevamente al lugar me encontré en primer lugar a ese chico que hablaba hasta por los codos y fue curioso se sorprendió de verme o por lo menos eso me dio entender.

¿Almorzaste bien? – Pregunto el-

Si….

¿Es que llegaste demasiado rápido?- me cuestiono-

Yo…quede sorprendida, si me tarde un buen rato entre comer, reposar y maquillarme de nuevo. No iba a bajar como una loca y como tardarme de mas si vivo justamente en el edf de al lado.

Podría preguntarte algo- le dije-

Si, por supuesto- me contesto-

¿Cual es tu nombre?- le dije - realmente tenia toda la mañana cotorreando y sin yo saber su nombre siquiera.

Hidan…

Mmm... ….ya veo- le dije- como si fuera muy común ese nombre.

Y mire a varios lados para saber por donde empezar, aunque no se los voy a negar mis ojos voltearon a una dirección en particular y ahí estaba en el mismo lugar que lo deje. Que por cierto ahora estaba con aquella chica que trabajo junto a Sakura y yo en la mañana, se podía ver que estaba muy entretenida con aquel rubio. Pero no podía llegarme hasta allá así no más, iba a dejar claro que me molesto eso, que me quede en el mismo sitio de la mañana donde estaban los demás.

Hidan levanto de pronto su rostro y pronuncio en particular un nombre…..Naruto! Ahora si estas feliz ¿no? por lo visto ya entraste en confianza –dijo- y se paro para llegar junto a el en aquel mesón. Quizás fue a colmarle la paciencia de nuevo al pobre.

Ese nombre al resonar en mis oídos me pareció hasta perfecto…. Ese chico no tenia ningún defecto o que?

Estaba aun de pie mirando aquel joven que ahora por lo menos sabia como se llamaba y para disimular mire a sus otros compañeros de trabajo y les hice la misma pregunta ¿En que te ayudo? Y me senté en el suelo a continuar con la labor, ahora estaba hablando con este señor que realmente no recuerdo su nombre, solo se que era casado que tenia 2 hijos y que trabajaba los fines de semana con Kakashi para ayudarse económicamente.

La conversación estaba agradable mientras íbamos adelantando un par de cosas, y no se que motivo el tema de la conversación solo empezó a explicarme o mejor dicho hacerme saber que todo eran bromas por parte de este Hidan, que ahí realmente no había nadie gay.

Yo…no entendí a que venia al caso eso, quizás fue porque Hidan estaba molestando al otro grupo donde estaba el rubio. Pero no era asunto mío, si ellos estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de tratos era su problema. Y no le di mucha importancia al asunto, al terminar con lo que estaba realizando me levante a buscar algo que ahora no recuerdo bien que era…quizás fue la escoba para barrer el desastre que teníamos a nuestro alrededor, pero realmente no lo recuerdo.

Solo se que fui hasta donde estaban el otro grupo y busque lo que iba a buscar y me detuve ante un comentario de alguien que de paso tampoco se ¿Cuál era dicho comentario? Solo se que lo escuche y no le di mucha importancia a ello y me volteo a tomar el mismo camino por donde había venido cuando me choque con su mirada.

Si, no podía ser cierto Naruto me estaba observando fijamente mi rostro mientas el resto la tenia puesta otra dirección…Me quede unos segundos observándolo también. El no parecía cambiar su vista para ningún otro lado ni tampoco se cuando tiempo tenia mirándome. Lo único cierto es que no bajo ni cambio su mirada para ninguna otra parte.

No pude evitarlo, me puso nerviosa con ello. Realmente todo marchaba demasiado bien hasta que lo vi ¿Por qué tuve que encarar su cara nuevamente? aunque estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia de mi, sentí algo extraño en su mirada y en ese instante una imagen vino a mi mente

Itachi…..

Y mientas seguía mirando aquel rubio como una tonta, esa imagen me hizo recordar que tenia alguien esperando por mi y baje la mirada ¿Que me estaba pasando realmente? Me sentí tan mal en ese momento, porque sabia que si seguía observando aquel chico tan apuesto le estaría dando pie a que quería algo con el. O por lo menos esa fue mi sensación.

No era justo hacerle eso a Itachi que era tan bueno y leal conmigo….Me amaba demasiado como para yo pagarle con esa moneda. Así que baje con vergüenza mi cara y fui sin voltear ante aquella mirada que me desequilibro por completo, no podía creerlo solo basto que pusiera sus ojos en mi nuevamente para ponerme así con esa facilidad.

Después de ahí trate de no voltear nuevamente para ese lugar… no quería complicarme las cosas.

De pronto llego nuevamente aquel joven extraño de cabellos negros y me volvió a mirar nuevamente. No se que le sucedía a todos ese día o era yo quien no estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Solo se que ese joven entro y se detuvo junto a un amigo que venia con el un pecoso pelirrojo, miro para varios lados y se sentó justamente al mi lado, no se si para buscarme conversación o que, pero no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

Eso me dejo más pensativa aun o era una mal pensada por estarme imaginando que se sentó únicamente para buscarme conversación. Solo se que mientras trabajaba el me ojeaba de vez en cuando, pero seguí concentrada en lo mío, ya tenia suficiente caos mental como para anexarle otro dilema a mi pobre cerebro.

Sin darme cuenta Hidan se sentó a nuestro lado y otra vez empezó con el aplique de que ahora Kiba era el Gay…No se de que se reía tanto ese pelirrojo pero el si que tenia pinta de ser raro y en verdad no me agradaba ese sujeto y busque una excusa para pararme a buscar una paquete de flores para montar el decorado principal… no se ni como ni cuando pero el chico de pelos negros desapareció del lugar y la otra chica que estaba con el rubio también no se encontraba…

Pero al estar sentada en el suelo con la tijera en mano no me fije o quizás fue por estar pensando en otra cosa me corte sin querer un poco el dedo. Hidan al ver mi expresión se dio cuenta de inmediato.

¿Te cortaste?- me dijo- déjame ver.

Al decir verdad no quería que me tomase como alguien que iba a empezara llorar o gritar ante una pobre cortada, y le dije no te preocupes no fue nada. Mientras veía la herida, realmente me preocupe un poco al no ver salir nada de sangre.

El volvió a insistir…

Pero no le di importancia…ah por fin empezaba a salir la sangre y eso me alivio. Me levante y fui directo al baño para lavar la herida en el lavamanos. Luego me devolví para continuar con el trabajo…eso si no mire a Naruto siquiera.

Estando limpiando las rosas Hidan se sentó al lado mío con un paquete nuevo y al abrirlo se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa. No era usual conseguir semejante cosa y quizás para asustarme me lo enseño primero. No se ¿Cómo reaccione así? quede inmóvil ante el pequeño cuerpo disecado de un ratoncito.

Hidan estaba sorprendido ¿no se si por el hallazgo o por mi reacción? Que sus ojos brillaron de maldad ante un pequeño pensamiento y se levanto en dirección de un bolso para guardarlo en uno de los compartimientos donde había unos chicles ahí.

Mi rostro cambio de colores ante aquel atrevimiento y no aguantes la risa de solo imaginarme al dueño cuando abriera el cierre y se consiguiera con semejante sorpresa, es que en verdad no fuimos muy precavidos por ello y todos empezamos a reír por la ocurrencia de Hidan.

Seguí quitando cada pétalo dañado y cortando el tamaño de los troncos para tener todo listo… Pero Hidan realmente no estaba quieto nunca ni mucho menos paraba de hablar, creo que empecé a sospechar que hacia todo eso para ser el centro de la atracción y para no trabajar…

Al tener un montón de pétalo frente a nosotros este no se le ocurre otra brillante idea que buscar nuevamente el bolso para llenarlo de basura. Al notar la dirección de su mirada supe inmediatamente quien era su dueño y quien mas que Naruto.

Bueno…esta vez no lo deje actuar solo yo participe en ello, no iba a permitir que le pusiera todo tipo de cosas y los pétalos pudiera usarlos para otro fin… le di una gran cantidad de ellos y de tallos que el metió en su bolso rápidamente para luego deshacerse de el, mientra volvíamos ike a concentrarnos en el trabajo.

No era normal en mí ese tipo de conductas, pero no podía contener la risa de maldad en mi rostro por hacer semejante cosa… Hidan no podía aguantarse la risa y los otros mucho menos, solo se que Hidan detuvo su risa por algo que se acercaba con mucha rapidez y cuando gire mi rostro el ya estaba ahí.

No se cuando se dio cuenta de todo si nunca lo vi mirarnos, y lo peor fue que al llegar, el me miro a mi primero…Mi rostro palideció del susto ante la sospecha de que yo participe en ello y al buscar su bolso vi como se peleaban como un par de niños mientras el decia, te eh estado mirando desde hace rato y se lo que estas haciendo…. ¿Como me dije? ¿El nos estaba observando desde cuando?

Mire a Kakashi….pero este ni nos dio importancia siquiera, al parecer su conversación era mejor que nuestra conducta.

Al caer todo aquello al suelo….Mi rostro cambio de colores ante la espera de algún reclamo por parte de el. Si vio a Hidan hacer eso, entonces era obvio que me vio a mí tan bien. Pero el solo me miro y sonrío junto a los demás y al caer una pequeña bolsa plástica con un pedacito de pan tuve las ganas de decirle...

! Ey un momento! Eso no lo metimos nosotros por lo tanto no lo tires aqui, pero me contuve ya que por lo visto no había visto al ratón todavía.

Es que en verdad parecían un par de niños riendo por alguna mala travesura… y el sacudiendo de su bolso todo su interior, que hasta vi el perfume que llevaba dentro de este. Que por cierto era azul.

Naruto estaba medio sonrojado por todo eso y de paso saco el chicle y se lo da a sus compañeros de trabajo para que se lo comieran y se va a su puesto…. ellos riendo por la maldad se atreven a ofrecerme uno, cosa que no acepte ni que yo fuera a comer uno de esos si estaban junto al ratón que le dejaron dentro. Volví a reír de nuevo ante la confirmación de Hidan de que no hayo dicho animal dentro todavía.

No podía creerlo ni yo misma ¿Que clase de persona me estaba convirtiendo para hacer semejante cosa?

No se si por desconfianza o por aburrimiento, lo cierto es que aquel rubio se devolvió a sentarse a trabajar con nosotros y lo hizo justo al lado mío…. No podía verle ni a la cara ante aquel atrevimiento de mi parte, y por saber que aun no había visto el pequeño animalito en su bolso.

Realmente nunca en mi vida me reí tanto y mucho menos la había pasado tan bien ante las tonterías que se metían en esa cabeza de aquel sujeto….creo que temía en el fondo que preparara algo en contra mía en cualquier momento. Ya que empezó hablarme sobre mi apodo que le comente en la mañana .Todos ellos parecían estar intrigados por ello, pero como siempre Hidan era el único que parecía hablar en ese lugar hasta que el rubio intervino

¿Y como te llamas? – me pregunto-

Inmediatamente todo pareció detenerse ante una pregunta tan simple. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí? ¿Realmente estaba interesado en saber mi nombre? O ¿solo era curiosidad por la procedencia de mi apodo?

Yo me estaba levantando a buscar otro paquete de flores en ese preciso momento cuando oí su pregunta, no creerán mi conducta. Esa simple pregunta me hizo sonrojar y no pude ni verlo a la cara mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

No se que abra pesado ni que dijo al respecto, solo se que mi rostro estaba totalmente rojo mientras me acerque a los tobos a buscar otro paquete de flores. No comprendí mi forma de actuar, era extraño reaccionar de esa forma ante el.

El en verdad me ponía nervioso con solo sentir su presencia de cerca o de solo mirarme .El solo hecho de escuchar el sonido de su voz dirigida hacia mí, me tomo desprevenida y mi rostro enrojeció por ello… Me sentía como la verdadera tonta de solo tenerlo sentado junto a mi, no quería hablar ya que temía decir alguna estupidez sin sentido, el causaba ese tipo de efectos en mi.

-Cosa que con Itachi nunca me sucedió hasta ahora….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo se que estoy muy animada en escribirla pero tiene sus propios motivos… además estoy trabajando simultáneamente en Megan, por lo que les pido paciencia si.….

El Próximo capitulo tendrá como titulo la despedida y Tratare de subirla antes del lunes.

Agradeciendo a todos mis lectores en especial a los que me dejaron sus comentarios… no se imaginan lo importante que es para mi saber su verdadera opinión.

Un saludo especial a mis fansfic

Ayame2009: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado. Realmente no creía en el amor a primera vista pero se han visto caso y después de esta historia creo más….Arigato por leerme.

10xXx10: ¡Hola! Andrea… en verdad Naruto no es Gay. Para nada. Y espero que este capitulo te haya sacado de tus dudas….Arigato por leerme.

Elchabon: ¡hola! Realmente creo que si es lo bastante original…no te imaginas cuanto… Arigato por leerme.

Lolo18: ¡hola! Lo que me pediste aquí lo tienes…la continuación. Solo espero que te guste...Arigato por todo.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como has estado. Como siempre apoyando mis historias….Arigato

Hinata147hyuuga: ¡hola! Con esta creo que son dos veces de las historias que eh publicado que has leido. Sabes también tengo a Megan por si quieres pasarte por ahí a dejarme alguna opinión. Arigato por todo.

Pink: ¡hola! Amiga en verdad era esa escena de Jacob. Realmente a todas nos dejo sin aliento (risas). En relación a mis otras historias, no te preocupes ya ando trabajando en ellas es solo que cuando una idea se me cruza en mente tengo que escribirla sino no me deja tranquila… Arigato por tu apoyo.

Deltaporsiempre: ¡hola! No te imaginas lo interesante que será su final, ya que ustedes serán los que me inspiren en saber como terminarlo (risas) quizás pueda cambiarlo… Arigato y por cierto te anexe en mi Messenger.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

La despedida

El en verdad me ponía nervioso con solo sentir su presencia de cerca o de solo mirarme .El solo hecho de escuchar el sonido de su voz dirigida hacia mí, me tomo desprevenida y mi rostro enrojeció por ello… Me sentía como la verdadera tonta de solo tenerlo sentado junto a mi, no quería hablar ya que temía decir alguna estupidez sin sentido, el causaba ese tipo de efectos en mi.

-Cosa que con Itachi nunca me sucedió hasta ahora….

Si, en verdad nunca Itachi ha logrado tener ese efecto en mí. Quizás es por la costumbre de convivir tanto que ya no lo recuerdo…Que me directo a buscar otras flores luego de pronunciar mi nombre a duras penas. Al llegar estas note se habían acabado, así que tome la escoba y fui hasta el lugar para limpiarlo que todos se levantaron inmediatamente y de paso me ayudaron asearlo.

Luego me acerque a preguntarle a Kakashi ¿Que otra cosa faltaba por hacer? El se detuvo un momento su verborrea que tenia con aquellas señoras para verificar que faltaba y luego de mirar a su alrededor menciono los centros de mesa. En verdad creo que eran los que estaba haciendo el rubio antes de acercarse a nosotros y no se ¿Por qué dejo de hacer su trabajo? O si fue ¿Por qué estaba aburrido por aquellas personas de avanzada edad? que me fui directo al mesón a retirar todo lo que estorbaba en el para empezar.

Tome la primera tijera que encontré en la mesa y no le pregunte a nadie si la quería o no? solo la tome… me ubique en un lugar para trabajar y empecé primero sosteniendo la tijera de un modo y luego del otro, no estaba segura cual era la forma correcta de sujetarla y levante mi vista y ahí estaba el mirando con mucha atención lo que hacia y me dice que las estuviera de la otra forma para que no me fuera hacer daño con ella cosa que la mire con detenimiento y cambie a como me comento.

¿Creo que fue por eso que me corte antes? - Me dije- realmente estaba muy filosa. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo noto justo al lado mío

El ya tenia en su poder otra tijera ¿No se de donde la saco tan rápido? Pero lo cierto es que estaba parado a mi izquierda. Éramos los únicos que estábamos en el mesón en ese momento se inclino hacia un lado y saco del tobo unas margaritas y les quito el amarre, tomo una y se acerco aun mas a mi -diciendo – mira tienes que cortarla de esta forma por el tallo para que se puedan insertar en el oasis.

Así… Lo ves- me dijo- y me la da.

Inmediatamente enfoque mi atención en su explicación y a su cercanía por supuesto ¿No se si estaba conciente de lo que hacia realmente conmigo? Pero en realidad cuando me dio la primera muestra, la observe detalladamente por un instante tome otra para compararla y luego medir su tamaño para cortarla exactamente igual.

Al parecer estaba muy atento a lo que hacia –me dije - ya que se detuvo un instante al verme medir la flor.

¿No hace falta que la midas? – Me dijo- Solo corta más o menos similar a la otra.

Esta bien - le respondí- pero no pude evitarlo, me gusta hacer las cosas bien….pero si era su estilo de trabajo, entonces empecé a cortar sin fijarme mucho en ello.

A todas estas llegaron los otros a participar en la labor y mientras cortaba ellos empezaron a darle forma al arreglo. Y ahí siguió Hidan de nuevo con sus cosas y ah molestar… En verdad ese chico era simpático y todo lo demás, pero en ocasiones se pasaba de la raya con sus pesadas bromas, que yo solo me limitaba a cubrir parcialmente mi rostro, no sabia si reír o taparme los oídos. ¿Porque en verdad me hacia sonrojar de la vergüenza?

Realmente eran aterradoras varias de ellas…

Es que…. No era nada fácil estar concentrando en algo con semejante distracción de por medio. Y sobre todo si están llamando a Naruto…Ricky!

Creo que hasta yo empecé a dudar en verdad de que ese tal Hidan estuviera jugando realmente con eso y me imagine que solo lo decia ¿Por qué en verdad gustaba de el? y que solo se atrevía a decirlo a través de sus burlas. Llego un momento en que Naruto empezó a contestarle no de muy buena manera. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta de que su educación no era del todo buena…que me dije ¿Hasta que al fin algún defecto se le salía? Pero se detuvo de decir cosas peores por qué el otro Sr. Que no recuerdo su nombre le hizo recordar que había una dama presente en la mesa. Y el se callo de nuevo.

Yo trataba de concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, no quería cortarme de nuevo y Hidan estaba sentado al lado de los tobos dirigiendo los paquetes mientras enfoco su centro en otro y para ser mas específicos en Kiba y cuando se aburrió de el, empezó a preguntarme ciertas cosas sobre mi amiga… cosa que le respondí inmediatamente y vino una pregunta que no podía fallar creo que para muchos es la pregunta del millón

¿Cual era mi edad?

Por supuesto que se hizo un silencio en la mesa y la mirada de todos se posaron en mi que no tuve mas remedio que contestar, ahora el flanco de todos ellos y si no hablaba pronto no se que mas podía suceder después. Aunque uno de ellos intervino creo que fue el Sr. Que todavía no recuerdo su nombre y seguido a esto lo apoyo Kiba que sabían que no es era correcto preguntarle a una joven su edad que ellos mismo dijeron un numero al azar cosa que comente que era aproximada y ellos me siguieron la corriente- diciendo- eres muy joven. Naruto aunque estaba a mi izquierda no me miro ni dijo nada al respecto solo se limitaba a escuchar y en verdad no me gusta que me la pregunten. Pero ese chico nunca cerraba su bocota que comento otra cosa y todos se quedaron atentos en saber mi opinión al respecto.

Era algo sin sentido, como si ellos eran los dueños del televisor…

Por supuesto que ustedes se creen los dueños- le dije- sobre todo cuando están dormidos y una les trata de quitar el control remoto para apagar la TV y ustedes se levantan de repente abriendo los ojos y diciendo que no cambie que lo estaban viendo.

Hidan se sorprendió por mi respuesta y comento…Ah tu sabes de eso no?

Claro! - respondí- era obvio tenia novio y algunos de ellos lo sabían porque yo misma se los comente en la mañana. El único que no sabia ¿creo yo? era Naruto.

Y se hizo un silencio nuevamente en la mesa…. Yo intente cambiar la atmosfera diciendo un breve comentario a Hidan como…. estas lento! ¿Por qué no sacaba ningún otro ramo por estar con su habladera? -El se sorprendió por mi atrevimiento y me contesto.

Como mande jefa…

Y se agacho para sacar uno y al ponerla sobre la mesa Naruto lo agarro fuertemente para quitársela de las manos y soltar el amarre, pero Hidan lo miro sorprendido y no quiso dárselo tampoco y mucho menos lo soltó. Ellos casi se pelean por eso en ver quien lo desataba.

Me quede en el sitio para ser sincera ¿No comprendí ese comportamiento tan infantil de ambos? Solo le hice el comentario porque no pasaba las flores por andar cotorreando y no para que se estuviesen peleando… Parecían un par de niños peleando por una golosina, que no pude ocultar una sonrisa por ello que intervine con aquella absurda situación colocando una mano sobre el.

Ambos se detuvieron para mirarme ya que me acerque y yo misma cortar el cordón de esta. No iba a permitir tanto lío por una cosa tan simple… Naruto me miro extraño, no era enojo pero si era sorprendido y seguimos con el trabajo hasta que de un momento a otro todo cambio….

Sonó el celular de Naruto…y este lo saco para leer algo, al parecer "su novia" le envío un mensaje de texto. Este soltó lo que estaba haciendo y se aparto para ausentarse un momento, si mal no recuerdo se metió al baño a llamar me imagine Porque se tardo un buen rato en salir. Al volver tenia otra expresión en el rostro totalmente diferente a como entro. En verdad no se que le dijo ella, pero se veía distinto que se sentó apenas salio en el puesto donde recién había estado Hidan y para colmo de males en ese preciso momento paso Kakashi y le llama la atención por estar sentado en vez de estar ayudando.

El se molesto por supuesto…y trato de culminar junto a nosotros lo pendiente, pero ese bendito teléfono empezó cada vez mas a recibir mensajitos y con cada uno la desesperación de el.

¿Lo estará esperando semidesnuda para dejarlo de esa forma?- pensé- ya que en realidad su cambio fue notorio.

Al finalizar tome la escoba de nuevo y fui donde se encontraba Kakashi que ya tenía bastante adelantada la decoración, así que empecé a barrer para acumular la basura que estaba en el suelo para luego recogerla con la pala. Naruto se me acerco de pronto y me –dice- mira esta se recome mejor de esta forma y se inclina en el suelo y la recoge con sus manos y la bota en la bolsa.

Me detuve ante su comentario ¿Acaso esta dudando que no se recoger la basura correctamente? Pero al verlo me di cuenta que no fue un comentario mal sano, solo trataba de facilitarme las cosas.

Pero….ese teléfono no paraba de recibir mensajes. El solo lo sacaba de su bolsillo una y otra vez para mirar el contenido y para volver a impacientarse. Estonces comprendí que hasta ese momento solo estaba haciendo amable conmigo nada más…

Ya empezaba anochecer y con ello el trabajo casi estaba finalizado solo faltaba montarlo en el escenario, y lo escucho intercambiar algunas palabras con Hidan de que no era justo que el también quería irse…

Yo me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para entender lo que sucedía. Kakashi se les aproximo y les manda a recoger todo para guardarlo en las camionetas…..y me dije bueno hasta aquí llego todo y empecé ayudarlos a recoger sus cosas ¿Por qué en el fondo los entendía perfectamente? Solo tuve que tragarme mi tristeza de saber que no signifique absolutamente nada para el.

Al estar todo guardado visualizo su gorra en el suelo que se le callo cuándo estaba ocupado llevando las cosas al vehiculo y se la recogí para dársela en sus manos.

Gracias- me dijo- sorprendido, al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello.

Y me quede un poco apartada de el, aunque solo tenia un par de pasos de distancia nada mas, pero los suficientes para que tuviera libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

No quería molestarlo o peor de que fuese a pensar que lo estaba vigilando que entre para ver como estaba quedando la decoración y a la vez distraer mi mente…Esas señoras a veces son muy quisquillosas por querer dejar todo absolutamente perfecto- me dije- y volteo mi rostro a una dirección y lo veo despedirse de Hidan y del otro Sr. Que todavía no recuerdo su nombre.

Me dije- bueno….era de esperar ni siquiera se despidió. Pero no fue el quien se fue, sino fueron los otros. Realmente me importo un pepino que Hidan no se haya despedido de mi, si total el seguía estando ahí.

Yo me quede donde estaba y lo veo desaparecerse de la vista de todos. Seguramente fue a llamar de nuevo, y me concentre de nuevo en la exhibición de pronto el entro y se acerco hasta donde me encontraba y comenzó hablarme de que la gente del lugar era muy exigente para la decoración querían todo demasiado perfecto.

Yo comprendí de inmediato su punto de vista y en verdad tenia razón, esas señoras le hacían cambiar toda la decoración por mover 5 o 10 centímetros a la derecha o a la izquierda, es solo que el no esta acostumbrado a ellas pero yo si, no era mi primera vez.

¿Vives lejos verdad?- le pregunte- quizás su angustia era por esa razón.

No- me respondió- vivo en el otro municipio.

En realidad no era tan lejos- dije- son solo unos 20 minutos de aquí…

Si- me contesto-

Mordí mi lengua ante la intención de preguntarle algo mas personal…era difícil tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez sentirlo tan lejos.

El detallo que se necesitaba ayuda para mover algo y sin vacilar fue enseguida. Para luego traer el resto de la decoración que ya estaba hecha junto a Kiba. Solo faltaban los centros de mesa cosa que yo busque con ellos para culminar lo último que quedaba.

Lo irónico de todo era que cada vez que terminaba algo o dejaba de hablar por el teléfono el siempre venia a mi lado a conversar o simplemente hacerme compañía, ¿Quizás era porque le inspiraba mayor confianza? o simplemente me dedicaba a escucharlo. Yo trate de disimular lo mejor que pude en quedarme en un solo sitio, había entendido que el no quería nada conmigo. Y yo solo empecé a maquinar la forma de despedirme de el…ya que en verdad quería guardar un grato recuerdo suyo.

Baje y me senté junto a Kiba que se le veía solo mientras Kakashi finiquitaba las ultimas cosas y Naruto se sentó también con el celular. Hable un poco con Kiba que en realidad es a quien conozco mas y tenia mucha mas confianza sobre otras cosas. Mientras el estaba sentado cerca de nosotros….no podía ocultar mi disgusto por ese bendito móvil que hasta a kiba le dije el cometario.

Ya me tiene estresada con tanta llamadera…. ¿eso es normal?

Si, siempre- me contesto kiba-

Ya veo- dije- Aunque en cierta forma comprendía a "su novia". No podía dejar suelto a un chico tan apuesto sino viniera otra y zuazzzzz se lo quitaba. Y en ese preciso momento veo al decorador que ha culminado su trabajo… me volteo rápidamente a Kiba y le extendí mi mano para despedirme de el y luego me fui a despedir con un beso en la mejilla de kakashi… no sabia si el se quisiera despedirse de mi pero yo iba ser todo lo posible de que así fuese, eso si sin dejar ninguna evidencia de lo que el había dejado en mi.

Lo veo acercarse cauteloso a la puerta principal y creo que a la vez nervioso de que alguna le mandase a cambiar algo. Casi salimos los dos al mismo tiempo del lugar y volteo a en dirección y noto las rejas cerradas y me dirijo al vigilante que estaba parado ahí

Disculpe ¿usted tiene llave para abrir esas rejas?- le dije- es que yo vivo por ese lado.

Naruto estaba parado justo al lado mío observando o aguardando por su jefe, realmente no lo se. Lo cierto es que el se quedo parado escuchando la conversación entre aquel sujeto y yo. No se si se preocupo por tener que irme sola por el otro lado en caso de que no tuviese la llave para abrir.

Por suerte o desgracia mía la tenia consigo y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacarla. Y fue ahí que me gire para despedirme….le extendí mi mano diciendo.

Gracias por todo…

El sin vacilar la estrecho rápidamente mientras me miro directamente a mi rostro y sin soltar mi mano –dijo- Será hasta el próximo año que nos volvamos a ver?

No se si el iba a despedirse de mi o si en verdad quería hacerlo… Pero al Igual que el mantuve mi vista fija en su rostro, es que fue como un imán que no pude repelar su magnetismo y con una suave sonrisa le conteste afirmativamente.

Su mano aun sostenía la mía y consiente de que tenia que soltarla la fui alejando lentamente….no quería desprenderme de el, y aunque solo fue un instante nada mas, me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo. Quede embobada por la situación y mi mundo de desoriento por completo mientras retiraba mi mano y nuestras miradas seguían fijas el uno en el otro.

No lo tuve claro en ese momento si el iba a decirme otra cosa mas, ya que esa persona me estaba esperando para abrir aquellas rejas… me gire rápidamente para retirarme. No tuve el valor suficiente de voltear hacia atrás porque en verdad iba atesorando su calor que dejo en mi mano…. No iba romper la magia del momento por mirar de nuevo y quizás no verlo ahí… ese simple gesto fue mas que suficiente para atontarme de nuevo que si bien no fue el mas romántico si fue el mas apreciado por mi….

Ahora volviendo al presente…

Mientras el agua corre por mi piel me encuentro con la duda de saber que hacer… se que no esta bien lo que estoy pensando. Pero en realidad han pasado varios días y no puedo olvidar esa ultima frase que me dijo, quizás no significo absolutamente nada… pero en verdad me ha despertado demasiadas dudas como para pasarla por alto o solo es una estupida fantasía puesta por mí cerebro.

En la fiesta Kakashi me comento sus próximos trabajos y se donde hallarlo en el día de hoy,….. Tengo la excusa perfecta para aparecerme ahí, pero en realidad no estoy segura de estar pensando en lo correcto.

-¿Qué debo hacer en realidad?-

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo...solo espero que de verdad les haya gustado que a mi me encanta. Estoy trabajando tan bien en Megan por si lo preguntan…que por cierto la subiré la próxima semana, es que cuando se me mete entre ceja y ceja algo tengo que escribirlo sino no me deja tranquila para culminar otra cosa.

Un comentario importante, para el próximo capitulo estudiare todas sus respuestas para saber como enfocar la continuación… No quiero aventurarme al respecto y tomar una decisión precipitada. Saludos a todos.

A mis queridos lectores mil gracias por su tiempo y dedicarme sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mi.

A mis queridos Fansfic 

Elchabon: ¡Hola! Que tal….que bueno que te haya gustado la continuación y espero saber tu opinión para saber que decido poner. Arigato

Orgus: ¡Hello! … que bien que te gusta y espero que este también….Arigato.

Lolo 18: ¡Hola ¡…pues si me gusta complacer a mis lectores, y estaré pendiente de tus historias...Arigato.

Deltaporsiempre: ¡Hola! En verdad estoy muy animada con la historia y creo que por eso me eh dedicado tanto a ella….Arigato

Kenniana: ¡hola! Amiga como estas?...la verdad todavía lo no tengo claro, pero creo que no es! Ahora veré si te gusto la continuación...Arigato.

Ayame2009: ¡hola! La verdad es un pequeño ratoncito pero igual es una rata! En relación a Hinata no creo que sea mala, sino que las circunstancia la pone a dudar en que hacer realmente…Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola! Sergio…la verdad ella si le dijo su nombre pero por si las dudas volví hacer el comentario. Espero que te guste esta continuación…Saludos y Arigato.

Pink: ¡Hola! Querida lectora…le verdad quiero saber tu opinión sobre la despedida para saber como enfocar el próximo capitulo. Arigato


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

La Respuesta

En verdad necesito su respuesta para terminar con todo esto, así podré saber que decisión tomar y con esa idea me vestí para salir a su encuentro. Tenía ciertas dudas de hacer lo correcto, pero la necesidad de saber que fue todo aquello fue mayor que la razón.

Mientas caminaba por las calles para tomar el transporte e ir aquel lugar, tenia miedo… no por su respuesta sino que fuera a cometer algún error con ello, pero no le hice caso a mi intuición a pesar de que tuve el impulso de regresarme, ya estaba por la vía para intentar devolverme y seguir con esta incertidumbre. Al estar tan cerca mis nervios se estaban haciendo presentes y aunque mentalmente iba pensando que solo iba a ver su expresión al verme llegue al lugar.

Eh llegado al fin, busque la puerta y entre al sitio para conseguirme únicamente con Kakashi y Kiba que eran los únicos que estaban ahí....La reacción de ellos fue de una total sorpresa y de alegría al verme. Tuve que mentir para no quedar en evidencia diciendo que pensé que era el día de la celebración no el día que estarían arreglando.

Y sin agregar nada mas me quede ayudando un rato mientras hablaba con ellos. No pregunte por ninguno para que no fuesen a pensar mal de mi, solo me limite a intercambiar algunas opiniones con Kiba y Kakashi, y en una de esas fui hasta el bolso y busque mi celular para dejarlo en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón por si Itachi me llamaba y de paso a verificar la hora.

Ya habían pasado mas de 1 hora cuando de pronto sentí la presencia de alguien y volteé mi rostro para conseguirme con HIdan que llegaba con algo par la decoración... su expresión fue sorprendente al verme y yo sonreí al verlo imaginando que en cualquier momento entraría por esa puerta Naruto.

Pero a pesar de que entraba y salía HIdan nunca lo vi. Entrar, pensé en despedirme en ese momento que se lo comento a Kakashi pero este me dice algo que me hizo detener…no habían llegado el resto de flores que había mandado a buscar y que debían estar por regresar.

Me dije el debe estar ahí y como una tonta aguarde a pesar de que se me hacia tarde para irme. Me senté un rato a pensar que tanto tardaría en llegar y en eso entro Hidan diciendo que porque estaba tan sola, y que se necesitaba limpiar las rosas. Yo acepte con gusto y me fui adentro en otro salón a colaborar y cuando estaba conversando con Hidan llego el SR. Que no recordaba su nombre.

Al verlo entrar solo me di cuenta que tanta espera había sido enbano el nunca llego…. Pero no podía ser evidente con ello y decidí terminar con esos paquetes de flores para luego retirarme sin dejar el mínimo rastro de que había ido por el…. Quizás mi mayor error estuvo ahí, en quedarme ayudar y Hidan sentado al lado Mio contando sus bromas decidí mostrarle algunas que tenia en el móvil. Lo tome y busque dichos chistes y se los di para que lo leyeran al igual que los otros. Nunca tuve una determinada atención con alguno en específico, siempre fue el trato igual a todos ellos.

Hidan se tardo un rato en leer dichos mensajes, quizás estaba pensando como abordarme porque mal interpreto las cosas. Me pidió mi nú me sorprendí de ello, pero en vez de negarme lo pensé bien, quizás el pudiera facilitárselo a Naruto cuando lo viera y le comentara de que había estado allí y se comunicara conmigo en el caso de que quisiese hacerlo.

Aunque en primer momento no se lo di, si lo pensé. Trate de no darle mucha importancia al asunto y estaba conversando amenamente con el cuando se intercambio de puesto con aquel Sr. Y le hice el breve comentario de que apenas terminara con esas flores me iría. Este me pregunto si también los iba ayudar para la otra festividad que era la semana entrante, lo mire dudosamente.

El insistió de que ahí si se necesitaba ayuda en verdad y que seguramente terminarían hasta tarde y que no estaría mal una compañía femenina…yo lo mire por un instante pensé que estaba bromeando y –dije- no creo que vaya, además terminan muy tarde, será para que mi novio me bote de casa. El como que no le pareció entender como alguien como yo estaba ahí y mas si tenia novio. Yo le comente de que el se dedicaba a mirar muchos partidos por TV y que a mi me aburría eso y no le di importancia al asunto.

Hidan volvió a entrar así como lo hizo en varias oportunidades más. Aunque lo tenía súper claro que no había ido por el quizás el si lo pensó ¿Porque cada vez que entraba venia a buscarme conversación? o hacer alguna broma para que lo mirara. Una de esas me atreví a preguntar por otro empleado que tenían que no era Naruto.

Ellos me comentaron de que Shikamaru estaba en otro trabajo y que Naruto estaba con su novia…..Todo mi mundo se vino abajo, al escuchar aquella afirmación, Trate de ser lo mas serena posible por aquel error que había tomado esa mañana. Aunque fui por una respuesta y la estaba obteniendo.

Entro Hidan de repente quizás temiendo de que me fuese y no le dejara mi numero de teléfono…yo no estaba pensando correctamente o por lo menos no en ese momento que lo mire y dude si darle el numero o no? el tenia el suyo en la mano y esperaba que le diera dicho numero, mire al otro señor y no vi nada malo en ello, total éramos amigos y así pudiera estar en contacto con ellos y se lo dije. No se si por intuición o por mal presagio en ese momento sonó mi teléfono.

Era Itachi que me llamaba para saber si estaba por llegar a casa. Al contestar y confirmarle que aun estaba en aquel sitio este se molesto conmigo. Al colgar dije me queda solo este paquete y me retiraba entonces escuche un comentario de Hidan que no le di la debida importancia del momento porque me quede pensando en Itachi, solo se que el otro señor opino igual que Hidan.

Al casi terminar con las flores volvió a sonar el móvil, no había pasado ni 5 minutos desde su ultima llamada cuando ya las estaba colocando en el suelo para retirarme y le dije que ya estaba saliendo de ahí. Kakashi había entrado en ese preciso momento y quedo sorprendido por la mi conversación. Culmine la llamada como con las flores me levante me puse la chaqueta que llevaba a parte y mire fuera del lugar, todavía era de día pero no tardaría mucho en oscurecer entre y me despedí con un simple apretón de manos de cada uno y me fui.

Estando caminando para conseguir mi transporte de vuelta me di cuenta de que Itachi había tenido razón, solo debí quedarme un rato nada mas, pero en verdad me gusta hacer ese trabajo no tanto por Naruto, sino porque me relaja y mas si uno la estaba pasando bien. Mientras caminaba note que empezaba anochecer y de paso a lloviznar cuando escuche un sonido proveniente de mi móvil. Fue irónico que hasta que lo escuche que me llego un mensaje fue que recordé su conversación.

- Mi mente entro en crisis cuando de solo interpretar dichas palabras, que decían lo siguiente

"Uno no puede dejar por ahí sin atender a la mujer de uno, luego se preguntan porque suceden las cosas…..verdad? Le decia al otro señor este afirmo con sus palabras de que era totalmente cierto, que ellos tenían que cuidar lo suyo.

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza al estar en el taxi que tome para devolverme. Mire el celular y era un mensaje de itachi que se iba a bañar por si lo por un lado pero por el otro casi me puse a llorar en ese instante al analizar sus palabras que fueron como dardos en mi corazón.

¿Que se estaba imaginando en verdad Hidan?... y lamente en ese momento haberle dado mi numero.

Se que fue un error de mi parte, pero no pensé en la consecuencia que me traería ese simple hecho. Realmente no le vi nada extraño ya que al salir le comente al otro señor que podía pedirle el numero a Hidan por si quería llamara a saludarme, porque en verdad pensé o no pensé en nada malo. Tengo muchos amigos que me llaman y no en plan de conquista.

Al parecer ciertos tipos de hombres creen que las mujeres caeremos ante sus encantos fácilmente o esa era mi apreciación en ese momento…

Al entrar a casa me encontré con Itachi, pensé que me iba a reclamar por todo y sin embargo estaba tranquilo porque ya estaba en casa. Yo le dije que me disculpara pero en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo. Y en verdad fue cierto, aunque hubiera visto a Naruto no iba a comportarme como una loca cayendo de una en sus brazos ni mucho menos iba acostarme con el. Solo fui por una respuesta a mis interrogantes y la se si fue Porque el confía demasiado en mi, pero en verdad entre al baño a cambiarme y no lo pude evitar mis lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro

¿que clase de mujer era? Para que Hidan se imaginara semejante cosa.

Salí y converse con Itachi un rato y luego vimos una película...porque en la mañana le había dicho que fuéramos al cine o que me acompañara aquel lugar pero el no quería que el me detuviera muy en el fondo de ir hasta allá.

Al día siguiente me peor que nunca ….de solo recordar ese vil pensamiento que tendría Hidan de mí y lo peor era que se lo comentara a Naruto. No había hecho nada anormal, más bien converse con todos ellos por igual con el mismo trato para que soltara ese mal intencionada frase.

Me siento como una verdadera mujer de la vida fácil ante aquella situación…. ¿Porque demonios tuve que quedarme? Y ¿Por qué Hidan tuvo que decir aquellas palabras tan demoledoras para mí? Y lo peor de todo es ver la cara serena de lágrimas caen amargamente por mi rostro ante aquel recordatorio… nunca eh llorado tanto en mi vida, me duelen los ojos y mi rostro esta completamente empapado. No puedo evitarlo cada vez que me miro en el espejo.

¿Porque tienen que ser tan dañinos sus pensamientos? ¿Que lo motivo a pensar de esa forma de mi? Si ni siquiera me acerque a el en plan de algo mas, es mas ni lo busque siquiera.

Y mientras mi dolor me consume por dentro, por haber imaginado aquel desgraciado día, que ese rubio me había mirado para algo mas….No puedo ni dormir siquiera con solo imaginarme esa idea, de que piensa que soy una chica fácil…saben que? Me importa un bledo su opinión, y como la culpa es totalmente mía debo asumir mi error dándole la cara a ello. No puedo esconderme y si el pretende que yo caeré en su red le enseñare lo que en verdad soy.

Se que hacer, no pienso contestarle ni una sola llamada a ese tal Hidan….aunque para decir verdad ni su numero se, ya que ni se lo pedí siquiera. Pero en caso de que me llame se quedara con las ganas de que yo le conteste o por lo menos de la forma que el espera, no voy a dar pie a que piense que abra algo mas.

Eh cometido un error del que no del todo esta perdido…mi conducta no fue anormal con ninguno de ellos y si Hidan cree que ya caí esta muy equivocado. Solo lamento haber ido aquel estupido dia, y como todos los años participare igualmente en los arreglos y seré igual de amigable como siempre. Ese tipo de hombres no me van a pisotear mi integridad como una cualquiera y aunque vuelva a ver a Naruto el próximo año me comportare como lo que soy en realidad la novia de Itachi.

Naruto solo fue un pensamiento errado que me embarco en estos días, y que solo tendré en mi mente por el resto de mi vida o por lo menos hasta que me olvide de el. ¿ el no mostro ningun interes en mi mientras estubimos ahi? solo fue amable conmigo nada mas, no se como no me di cuenta de ello y que solo lo unico que tengo de el hasta ahora es esta interminable e inmensa….Duda.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo… espero que les haya gustado la historia. Se que para muchos no fue lo que esperaban, pero a veces las cosas no son color de rosa. No creo que ante tal experiencia Hinata vuelva a caer en lo irremediable. Así que dejare que ustedes den sus opiniones al respecto para saber que piensan de ello y si escribo otro capitulo o lo dejo hasta aquí. Soy toda oídos… Es un poco corto como lo mencione desde el principio pero a veces las cosas suceden así no más.

Una pregunta seriamente chicos ¿Ustedes pensarían igual a Hidan? o es ¿Hinata que esta mal interpretando las cosas? ¿Ustedes que harían ante una situación así?

Un agradecimiento en especial a todos mis lectores… que apostaron en esta historia, y esperando sus comentarios sean buenos o malos quedo de ustedes

El Chabon: ¡hola! Mil gracias por darme esa sujerencia aunque no esta totalmente escrita. Arigato.

Pink. ¡Hola! A veces una escusa no es suficiente verdad. Mira lo que le ocurrió a Hinata por ello…. Arigato.

Hinata 147Hyugga: ¡hola! Gracias por tu opinión solo espero que no me maten por este capitulo…Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio a pesar de que ella fue a buscarlo, este estaba con su novia de lo mas relax… ¿tu que harías en un caso similar? ¿Pensarías igual que ella? …Arigato.

Lolo18: ¡hola! Pues nada es tan malo como la cruda realidad y esa fue la experiencia que tuvo nuestra amiga… Arigato

Kenniana: ¡hola! Amiga en verdad si eran ciertas de que hablaba con su novia… ahora tendrá efecto el pensamiento de Hinata?espero tu opinión ARigato.

Ayame2009: ¡Hola! Por lo visto Hinata se llevo tremendo porrazo en la cabeza ante la minima idea de encontrar a Naruto…Arigato por tu comentario.

10xXx10: ¡hola! En verdad la intriga no se ha terminado falta saber cuando se entere Naruto de que ella apareció en ese lugar...tu crees que el la llame?


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Un Encuentro casual

Ya han pasado varias semanas después de aquel día. Hasta la fecha de hoy todavía no se que pensar, Por un lado Hidan no ha llamado, cosa que me tranquiliza pero de igual forma se que en algún momento sonara mi celular y veré que es un numero desconocido y al atenderla escuchare su voz. Lo único positivo que saque de todo eso fue que en realidad me di cuenta de que sus palabras no fueron mal dichas sino mal interpretadas por mi, es que habían dado en el blanco en cierta forma. Si hubiera mal pensado mi conducta el no hubiera dejado de llamarme, y total no tenia motivos para hacerlo en verdad. Mi trato hacia el fue como a los demás y eso tuvo que dejarlo pensativo, al no mostrarle ningún tipo de interés en especial.

Solo me despedí de igual forma de todos con un simple apretón de manos y un hasta luego…Creo que eso no lo contaba en realidad si Naruto hubiera estado presente nunca le hubiera dado mi numero, pero ya estaba hecho. Y es que en realidad Hidan en cierta forma tenía razón, si en verdad amas a alguien no la dejarías estar sola por ahí.

¿Como itachi lo ha permitido tanto? – Pensé-¿Será que la confianza que me tenía le parecía suficiente para no andar todo el tiempo detrás de mí?

El nunca se dio cuenta de que en ocasiones necesitaba tener la compañía de alguien y siempre ese espacio estuvo vacío. Muchas veces me sentía completamente sola, como si tuviera otra vida aparte de el. Y eso me hizo darme cuenta de una gran verdad

¿Realmente estaba enamorada lo suficiente de Itachi para seguir con el?

Esa pregunta vagaba por mi mente una y otra vez y aunque no volví a buscar aquel rubio decidí por el bien de ambos tomar un tiempo en nuestra relación...

Cuando me arme de valor para hablar con Itachi sobre mi decisión, al principio pensó que estaba bromeando con ello y más aun si no existía una tercera persona y es que ¿En verdad no existía nadie en ese momento?

El único que me hizo sentir diferente fue Naruto y este estaba profundamente enamorado de su novia y ¿Como pensar entonces que tendría alguna oportunidad con el? era difícil admitirlo, pero era la única verdad y debía aceptarlo tal como es, ese rubio no estaba interesado en mí.

Por ese motivo necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar bien las cosas y según continuaba nuestra conversación pudo notar claramente la seriedad de mis palabras… Se que le hago daño con pedirle semejante distanciamiento y es que en realidad lo hago por el bien de los dos aunque el no lo entienda.

Itachi se imagino que era uno de esos momentos en que una relación tiene un inconveniente y que al pasar unos días todo volvería a la normalidad, así que no me tomo muy enserio ya que agarro solo unas pequeñas cosas del apartamento y se marcho sin reclamarme absolutamente nada…

Aunque la expresión fría y distante de su rostro no eh podido todavía borrarla aun de mi cabeza, por pedirle un tiempo para reflexionar y analizar sobre nuestro futuro si es que en verdad lo había.

Creo que en verdad el no ha entendido la gravedad del problema… ¿Por qué aun me sigue llamando para regresar a mi lado?

Eh tratado de evitar a toda costa salir con el nuevamente, no me parece justo darle falsas esperanzas si no estoy segura de lo que siento por el y es que a veces no entiendo que sucedió y mucho menos se ¿Quien es el verdadero culpable de nuestra ruptura? Lo cierto es que la rutina era sin duda la primera causa y sin hablar de la falta del interés en algunas otras cosas.

Muchas veces me sentía realmente sola, oigan esperen un momento en verdad estaba sola!

Siempre creí que era normal ese tipo de situaciones en las parejas y que muchas experimentaban la misma situación que nosotros por esa razón nunca me preocupe por ello, hasta que escuche el comentario de Hidan.

Mi familia me presionaba de que era un error haber terminado con esa relación y casi me desheredaron al ver que no cambiaba de opinión hasta pensaron en conseguirme un psicólogo...No parecían entender al igual que Itachi el centro del problema o ¿Realmente era yo la que no entendía bien las cosas? Pero igual no retrocedí a mi palabra ya era bastante grandecita como para andar dudando de mis capacidades mentales.

Aunque no voy a mentirles al principio fue un poco difícil acostarme en mi cama y sentir el vacío de su ausencia…pero no tuve que esperar mucho para superarlo solo unos días nada mas y fue sustituido por una simple almohada, fue tan fácil acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estilo de vida que sin duda me hizo sentir liberada en cierta forma.

Ahora estoy más enfocada en mi trabajo y casi no me queda tiempo para andar pensando en la antigua relación que tenía…

Al levantarme esta mañana y mirar a través de la ventana mire con horror la clase de día que era. Un típico día nublado acompañado de lluvia y frío. Mire el almanaque y note particularmente la fecha que era…no podía creerlo, ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que conocí aquel chico llamado Naruto y que nunca mas supe de el. Solté un suspiro de solo recordar su atlético cuerpo mientras volvía a centrarme en leer mi agenda de trabajo. Al volver ojearla me doy cuenta que tenia que visitar a un gerente de una empresa que estaba algo alejada de casa y para mi desgracia el tiempo no estaba a mi favor ya que solo este atendía en horas de la tarde y para variar era viernes…

Me arregle lo mejor que pude ante un día así, tome mi paraguas y salí a cumplir con mi trabajo… no tenia automóvil "aun" pero estaba pensando en la posibilidad de conseguirme uno si las ventas seguían por ese rumbo. No iba a estar lamentándome por todo el camino mientras llegaba a visitar aquella empresa tan importante y mas si conseguía un contrato extremadamente bueno.

Llegue y como siempre me toco esperar como de costumbre…. Al parecer también se había retrazado ese gerente por el mal tiempo, pero según pasaron los minutos me notificaron que era completamente imposible que me atendiera esa tarde. No podía molestarme por algo tan pequeño, y más si su asistente se había tomado la molestia de cambiarme la cita para la fecha más próxima.

Con una sonrisa amena me despedí y salí de regreso a casa. Mire mi reloj para detallar que eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde. Me sorprendió al ver la hora, no es que fuese demasiado tarde, el problema era el tiempo que hacia y si a eso le sumabas el día que era. Los transportes que me llevan a casa son más difíciles de coger y mas en días como esos.

Ya tenía más de media hora esperando un carro pero como dicen la lluvia espanta a las personas y los conductores aguardan a que pase un poco para luego tener pasajeros que llevar. El tiempo no parecía mejorar y el poco transporte no paraba por la gran cantidad de personas que llevaban. Claro si la mayoría no están trabajando como rayos puedo tomar mi carro para devolverme a casa.

Solo me quedo la opción más sensata que tenía, a unas pocas cuadras de ahí estaba la parada del transporte que se dirigía al subterráneo, no era la más apropiada para mí y no iba a quedarme a perder el tiempo en que oscureciera en ese lugar. Aunque me quedaba mas lejos de lo habitual y por la hora que era decidí tomar esa vía, El otro transporte me dejaba mucho mas cerca y de paso llegaría mas rápido pero si no pasaban estaba en las mismas así que me fui hasta aquella parada

Estaba casi llegando cuando vi que recién estaba por salir uno, tuve que correr un poco a ver si llegaba a tiempo porque la lluvia se empezó sentir mas fuerte, por suerte el conductor me vio y se detuvo nuevamente y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar.

Ufff...….al fin de regreso a casa- me dije- y cerré el paraguas para desplazarme mejor por el pasillo, a parte iba un poco mojada por la lluvia y con frío y sin contar lo cansada que estaba por esperar, pero ya estaba en camino que era lo importante y al detenerme casi al final de la unidad para sostenerme mejor una voz me hizo perder la concentración que tenia…

…

Minutos antes

No soporto la actitud de ese estupido – se decia Naruto- observando a Hidan

Siempre esta tratando de ser el centro de la atracción en todo y mas cuando alardea sobre aquella chica… Realmente trato de contener mi ira ante sus comentarios, pero en verdad es difícil hacerse el sordo cuando habla sobre aquella joven de ojos perla. Me hierve la sangre de solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

¿Por qué rayos no fui ese sábado?

Si hubiera asistido a ese trabajo no solo la hubiera visto de nuevo y poder conocer algo mas de ella, quizás si hubiera asistido todo fuera distinto ahora y no tendría que oír sus estupideces de que ¿ella fue a verlo solo a el? ¿Si como no? ni que estuviera ciega sorda y muda para no darse cuenta de que es un Patan.

Pero, por otro lado ¿Qué otro motivo tendría para darle su numero? Ahhhh…esto me esta enloqueciendo.

Por esa razón dañe su móvil y aunque el nunca lo supo, no pude contener mi rabia en una de esas que descuido su teléfono sobre la mesa, lo deje caer apropósito en uno de los tobos llenos de agua para que no pudiera usar la información de su celular…

La expresión de molestia en su cara era de gran satisfacción para mí, en saber que no podría llamarla ya que su número se había borrado con el resto de la información del dicho aparato…

¡Por supuesto!

Que me hice el desentendido por ello, aunque a veces creo que el sospecha que fui yo, por notar cierta sonrisa en mi rostro y la verdad no me importa si se entera o ¿no?, No iba a permitir que ese imbecil saliera con ella y mas si quiero volverla a ver. Ella no se imagina que a veces eh pensado en pasar por aquel lugar donde la vi por primera vez, pero no lo hago porque se que tiene novio.

Aunque eh tratado pero no eh podido borrarla de mi mente y necesito saber si en realidad le guste aunque sea solo un poco ¿Por qué a mi me tiene de cabeza desde aquel día? Devi detenerla aquella noche cuando se despidió de mi… No imagine que pasaría por esto luego de haberla conocido, Si tan solo me hubiera enterado de que iría ese sábado jamás hubiera faltado.

Pero, ¿Como diablos iba yo a saber que ella se aparecería justamente ese día?

Aunque no me arrepiento de haber terminado con Ino ese famoso sábado. Ella no supo que había conocido a otra chica que sinceramente me cautivo, no solo por su belleza y simpatía, sino tenia ese no se que, que a uno le hace enloquecer con solo mirarla. Aparte no aguantaba mas su sometimiento y la falta de espacio que me tenia, realmente me sentía asfixiado casi no me dejaba respirar y me agobiaba con sus celos absurdos.

Creo que Ino contribuyo en parte a que me fijara en otra y mas si esta tenia una forma de ser que me impacto de tal manera que aun no eh podido olvidar su dulce sonrisa… ¿No se que voy hacer en verdad si no la vuelvo a ver? Y ¿No voy a esperar 1 año para ver si la encuentro de nuevo?

Como sea ...tengo que hallar la manera de encontrar a esa chica para hablar con ella, a parte no quiero que estos de por aquí se enteren, sino me podrían la vida a cuadritos. Solo tengo que ingeniármelas para buscar la forma de conseguir información de Hinata sin levantar sospecha a los demás y sobre todo de ese tal Hidan…

Por eso eh dejado pasar algo de tiempo para que este se olvide de ella y busque otro foco de atención. Ahora tengo un poco mas de contacto con Kakashi y quizás el si pueda facilitarme cierta información que necesito saber para intentar localizar aquella chica.

Aunque no se como pedirle ese tipo de cosas sin saber que se moleste por ello…

Creo que mejor mañana me doy una vuelta por donde la conocí a ver si tengo la suerte de verla, Porque no puedo llegarme hasta allá y preguntar a cualquier persona si la conoce ya que no se si se moleste por ello, además tampoco se si ella quiere verme o peor aun que no se recuerde de mi…

Tic….

Se escucho y luego de aquel sonido un quejido acompañado de una fuerte sacudida en su mano, que inmediatamente le hizo volver a la realidad ya que con esa era la 4ta vez que se cortaba por andar pensando en ella…

Si serás idiota- dijo en tono de burla Hidan- al ver la sangre correr por su mano. ¿No puedo creer que aun te siga pasando ese tipo de accidentes?

Cállate - contesto el rubio- mientras se dirigía a lavar la herida con agua del grifo.

Eso te pasa por andar pensando en mujeres- contesto Hidan- seguramente debes estar muy desesperado porque Ino te llame de nuevo ¿no?

Naruto solo le limito a mirarle… pero no le respondió a su comentario ¿Porque en cierta forma si estaba desesperado por saber de una?

Y ¿que van hacer mas tarde?- Pregunto Kiba - tratando de cambiar la conversación, siempre que empezaba hablar de mujeres terminaban molestos.

Mmm...- Contesto Hidan- inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo con ese tipo de cosas que le alegraban el alma. Cuenta con eso, después de aquí nos vamos a tomar algo ¿no?

Y ¿tu que dices Naruto?- Pregunto Kiba- ¿te vienes con nosotros?

Yo….- Dudo en contestar- mejor me voy a casa temprano, estoy algo cansado. Ya será para otro día que los acompañe.

Si eres aburrido- contesto Hidan- por eso Ino te dejo.

Este tío – pensó el rubio-ya me tiene verde con sus estupideces.

Bueno, bueno no se hable mas- Dijo Kiba- mañana nos acompañas si quieres, Ahora terminemos con esto antes de que llegue Kakashi.

Si, será mejor - contesto Naruto- sentándose nuevamente para terminar con su trabajo.

Al poco rato llego Kakashi con algunas cosas y luego de finiquitar lo pendiente –dijo- Oigan chicos creo que por hoy es suficiente los espero mañana temprano para terminar, además se acerca un fuerte aguacero y no quiero que vayan a llegar tarde mañana.

Kakashi era un estupendo jefe, aunque a veces los hacia trabajar hasta tarde, pero en otras ocasiones los dejaba salir un poco antes de lo habitual…quizás para compensar el exceso de horas que trabajaban de mas…

Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces salio a buscar sus cosas y rápidamente se despidió de todos, no tenia ganas de estar tomando ese día y mas si estaba algo molesto con Hidan…los demás se fueron un rato a tomar algo porque comentaban que debido a la lluvia se iba hacer una cola interminable y no iban andar malgastando su tiempo estando estacionados en la autopista, y que mejor se quedarían a esperar a que la cola bajara para luego irse a casa.

El no le importo estar en una semejante cola, solo quería irse del lugar y así lo hizo…tomo el transporte que lo conducía al subterráneo que por suerte pasaba en ese momento y pudo tomarlo a tiempo y se fue hasta la parte de atrás de el. Ya en la vía y con las gotas golpeando su ventana, veía pasar los automóviles, no tenia nada que hacer en realidad solo observar a su alrededor con detenimiento las cosas hasta que llego a una parada en particular, el conductor no era habitual que una vez arrancase se detuviera nuevamente pero esta vez si lo hizo y eso le llamo la atención…

Seguramente se detuvo a esperar a alguien que estaría empapado por la lluvia- pensó- realmente ellos nunca se detienen una vez que arrancan de la estación y por curiosidad se quedo observando a la persona que recién entro.

Una silueta femenina parecía caminar por el estrecho espacio hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia de el. No parecía creer lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos.

Pero si es…. ella!

Todo cambio en ese mismo instante ante aquel descubrimiento, sus latidos se hicieron mas fuertes y unos nervios invadieron todo su ser ante aquella presencia tan cercana de esa joven frente a el. ¿Que diablos le digo? Y ¿si no se recuerda de mi y si me rechaza? ¿ estara acompañada? y miro a varios lados y no noto a nadie acercarse a ella, asi que se levanto lentamente algo temeroso para aproximarse a un lado de ella para decirle

¿Quieres sentarte en mi puesto?...

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo… realmente eh pensado en todas las posibilidades y creo que esta era la mas viable. Solo espero sus comentarios ya sean a favor o en contra me los hagan saber.

Agradeciendo a todas las personas que leen este fic y me dan sus opiniones al respecto, no saben lo difícil que era conseguir una situación que se amoldara a los hechos pero creo que lo conseguí. Eso espero…. (Risas)

A mis queridos fansfic

Kenniana: ¡hola! Lamento la demora pero espero que te guste la continuación del capitulo, en realidad no pensaba dejarlo hasta ahí…. solo queria saber sus puntos de vista… Arigato.

Elchabon: ¡hola! Discúlpame por la demora, pero aquí tienes la continuación y en verdad eh pensado tu opinión y veras algunas cosas extras que pasaran en la historias…Arigato

Deltaporsiempre: ¡Hola! Tienes totalmente la razón, las cosas hay que aclararlas cara a cara por eso pensé en un simple encuentro a ver como les va… Arigato por tu opinión.

Ayame2009 ¡Hola! Realmente Hinata la paso fatal con todo eso, es una chica de buenos principios por eso le pego el comentario de Hidan...pero a la vez busco la parte positiva de todo eso...solo espero que Naruto no lo dañe….Arigato.

10xXx10: ¡hola! Amiga…pues la verdad estuve analizando la situación y decidí continuar el fic aunque sea muy sencilla la historia. Ya veremos que le dirá Naruto a Hinata…. Arigato...

Lolo18: ¡hola! Jeje jeje en verdad seria cruel dejarlo hasta ahí. No me gustaría estar leyendo y quedarme con las dudas o a medias en una historia, así que no os preocupéis que la continuare lo mejor posible…Arigato por tu apoyo.

Kaory Hyuga: ¡Hola! No te preocupes por la tardanza, se que todos tenemos obligaciones y no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para otras cosas. Ahora que escribí parte de la continuación del fic y espero que te guste….Arigato.

Pink: ¡hola! Amiga…pues aquí les escribí parte del pensamiento de Naruto, lo que falta por anexar ya aparecerá en los próximos capítulos…..Arigato.

Chiua-Hime-Hina: ¡hola! Definitivamente tienes razón en todo lo que mencionases… se que no escribo del todo correctamente y aun así subo una historia. (Me disculpo por ello). Muchas cosas están inconclusas que iré anexando a la historia según vaya evolucionando la trama, por supuesto que faltan muchas cositas por incluir que sin duda las pondré…Arigato por tu valioso comentario ya que a veces uno se le olvida ciertos detalles.


	6. Chapter 6

! Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Aclarando las Dudas

Una silueta femenina parecía caminar por el estrecho espacio hasta que se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia de el. No parecía creer lo que estaban contemplando sus ojos.

Pero si es…. ella!

Todo cambio en ese mismo instante ante aquel descubrimiento, sus latidos se hicieron mas fuertes y unos nervios invadieron todo su ser ante aquella presencia tan cercana de esa joven frente a el. ¿Que diablos le digo? Y ¿si no se recuerda de mi? y ¿si me rechaza?…..se levanto lentamente algo temeroso para acercarse a un lado de ella para decirle

¿Quieres sentarte en mi puesto?...

No estaba segura si esa voz era de la misma persona que juraba imaginarse que era, si apenas la escucho su cuerpo se estremeció por completo de solo pensar que en verdad fuera el, giro lentamente su rostro hacia la dirección del sonido emitido de aquella voz para constatar ciertamente que era la persona que imagino, tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente al tuvo para no caerse de la impresión.

¡Hola! – le decia el rubio- con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sabia que decir ante la sorpresa que tenía de verlo ahí justo al lado suyo-

¿Te acuerdas de mi?- Pregunto Naruto- al notar la expresión de su rostro.

-Solo pudo asentar con su cabeza porque no lograba reaccionar, estaba media atontada observando su cara ¿No esperaba conseguirlo en ese lugar y mucho menos tan de cerca? -

Que bueno...- Dijo el rubio- pensé que no te acordabas de mí.

S…si – Respondió ella a duras penas- claro que lo recordaba ¿como olvidar esa mirada tan atrayente?

Pero, siéntate no te quedes ahí - decia el rubio- tomando sutilmente su mano para llevarla hasta el asiento

-Era imposible de creerlo… con tal solo mirarlo nuevamente lograba tener ese efecto en ella que se dejo guiar sin ninguna resistencia, de pronto inexplicablemente el rostro de Hidan llego a su mente sin ningún motivo aparente y con ese pensamiento la hizo detener inmediatamente para buscar entre los presentes la cara del otro joven, No iba a sentarse al lado de ese que tanto lastimo con sus palabras.-

¿Buscas alguien más? – Pregunto tristemente el rubio- sabia que ese gesto decia más que mil palabras, seguramente ella andaba buscando a ese cretino más que su presencia.

No…-Contesto ella- y a la vez dejo salir un respiro de tranquilidad al no hallarlo entre las personas.

¿Segura?- Cuestiono el- porque no pareces muy convencida.

¿Acaso estaba dudando de su palabra? – Se pregunto Hinata- observando al joven.

No me mires así- decia Naruto – Se que pensaste que Hidan estaría aquí conmigo.

Porque dices eso- le decia Hinata- mientras bajaba su mirada de la vergüenza, no sabia que le dijo ese imbecil para el hacer ese comentario.

Bueno….- dijo Rubio- creo que es lo mas normal que preguntaras por el si trabajamos juntos. Además no te estoy discriminando por ello.

-No pudo evitarlo, su expresión cambio de tal forma que por poco le sale una lágrima ante la sola idea de que pensara que estaba interesada en aquel estupido.-

¿Qué, dije algo malo?- Cuestiono sutilmente el rubio- Necesitaba escuchar de sus propios labios si estaba interesada o no de aquel imbecil.

No me gusta hablar de personas desagradables….

¿Como?- Dijo Sorprendido Naruto -¿acaso estaba escuchando bien?

Si – dijo la joven- No quiero hablar de el, porque no me parece una buena persona.

¿Porque dices eso? – Pregunto curioso Naruto- sabia que era cierto, pero que ella lo mencionara lo dejo sorprendido.

Bueno, prefiero no hablar del tema- decia ella- tenia cierta pena en comentarle lo sucedido.

¿Algo desagradable ocurrió ese sábado cierto?- Pregunto el rubio- Quería saber que paso en verdad.

Si….

Dime ¿Que paso? - decia intrigado Naruto- Necesitaba sacar esa espina que tenia clavada en el.

-En realidad quería confesarle lo que había pasado y cuando volteo a mirarlo se quedo muda ante su rostro, Tanto que empezó a sonrojarse inmediatamente y al darse cuenta de ello bajo su rostro nuevamente.-

Al ver su reacción – Naruto- tomo sutilmente su mentón y la giro hacia el para que lo mirara ¿Cuéntame que paso realmente, quiero saberlo?

-Se lo pedía de una forma tan seria y directa – se dijo ella- que pudo sentir claramente sus ojos traspasar su alma.

Dime… - le dijo el joven- nuevamente susurrando frente a ella. No tengas temor de contarme, no pienso juzgarte por eso.

Esta bien…-Le contesto ella- mientras lo observaba…. ese sábado me fui a ver como era el decorado de kakashi sobre aquel festival que tanto me había mencionado, siempre me invitaba pero por razones de tiempo nunca pude ir. Este año se presento la oportunidad y me llegue al lugar, todo estaba bien hasta que el llego, no es que me halla tratado mal ni nada por el estilo pero...

¿Pero?- Cuestiono el – quería que continuara relatando los hechos

-Por alguna razón saque el móvil para enseñarle unas bromas que me enviaron unos amigos. Seguramente el lo llevo para otro lado pensando que era una insinuación de mi parte y en el momento no le di la importancia debida al asunto porque yo no andaba pensando lo mismo, solo mire como el quedo dudoso observando la pantalla del celular y se rió forzosamente por los chistes pero no me preocupe en ello-.

OK – decia el joven- escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-No imagine que me pediría abiertamente mi numero, hasta dude en darlo porque no sabia para que lo quería en realidad y hasta se lo dije, pero el no le importo eso. Intente pasarlo por alto haciéndome la desentendida, pero el era muy persistente entraba y salía a cada rato pendiente de lo que hacia y de lo que hablaba porque sabia que en cualquier momento me iba… en verdad estaba tan pendiente de conseguir mi numero que me lo volvió a pedir con el suyo en la mano para que no pudiera negarme.-

¿Con que esa fue su estrategia para obtener su numero?- Pensó Naruto- Lo sabia, ella no es de las que reparten a diestra y siniestra su numero telefónico.

-Me sentí presionada en cierta forma al tenerlo casi enfrente de mi con esa actitud que hasta dude si darle el numero o no? y por otras razones que no vienen al caso se lo dije, porque imagine que quizás alguno de ustedes quisiera llamarme para saludarme y no para nada malo, pero de igual forma se lo dicte tan rápido que no si el logro comprender los números, solo note que estaba escribiendo en su celular cuando el mío sonó-.

Y ¿Que con eso?- Pregunto el- no le dio importancia que atendiera una llamada.

-En realidad era mi novio el que llamaba y como no tenia nada que ocultar la atendí … luego de eso Hidan comento unas cosas que me dolieron mucho porque me hizo sentir como una tonta a la que podía engañar fácilmente y pudiera utilizar para su beneficio. El debió imaginarse que lo hice con la intención de buscar un ligue con el, cosa que no era cierta-

Ya veo….

Me sentí mal por haberle dado mi número - decia Hinata- Que apenas me retire de ese lugar jure no atender ni una de sus llamadas…

Entiendo... Y ¿Tu novio que dijo de todo esto?- Pregunto el rubio- digo, si puedo saberlo.

No se lo dije- Contesto Hinata- Porque muy en el fondo las palabras de Hidan me hicieron replantearme algunas cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto el- estaba curioso.

Bueno- decia ella- la verdad es que termine con el a raíz de eso, porque no estaba segura si lo que sentía por el era lo suficiente para continuar con la relación.

Cuanto me alegro- dijo el rubio- sin notar que lo comentaba fuera de sus pensamientos.

¿Como? – Cuestiono Hinata- no estaba segura si había escuchado bien.

Me explico –dijo el rubio- tratando de enmendar su metida de pata. Digo es mejor terminar con una relación si no estas totalmente seguro.

Si….

Yo, tanbien quiero comentarte algo al respecto - decia el observando sus facciones- Aquel sábado que no asistí al trabajo fue porque tenia que culminar con aquella relación que tenia.

¿Porque? – Cuestiono ella- si al parecer se le veía muy a gusto con ella.

En realidad estaba cansado de su control- decia el rubio- a parte de eso conocí a otra chica que me gusta mucho mas.

Entiendo - dijo desanimada- Era demasiado perfecto para que el gustase de ella

Me estas escuchando - decia Naruto- le dio una clara señal para que lo captara, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta no obtuvo nada.

Si, te escuche- dijo Hinata- decías que terminaste con ella… y como no cansarse si en realidad estresaba a cualquiera con sus llamadas.

¿Que? – Se dijo sorprendido- Por lo visto ella no entendió la indirecta que le dio, porque ni le sonrío siquiera.

De pronto el transporte se detuvo y abrió las compuertas indicando que habían llegado a su destino….Aunque ya había dejado de llover, ninguno parecía tener el interés de bajarse de la unidad.

Creo que debemos bajarnos – decia Naruto- al notar que solo quedaban ellos dos.

Si - dijo ella- levantándose de su asiento lentamente para salir.

-Aunque quedo dudoso por saber su opinión no comento nada mas al respecto, tampoco estaba seguro si ella estaba interesada en el… Pero necesitaba indagar un poco mas sin llegar a molestar con su presencia que solo camino junto a ella sin ningún rumbo establecido. Por lo menos se conformaba con saber que su compañía no le incomodaba por no verla preocupada en retirarse todavía y mas bien seguía el mismo paso que el.-

¿Quieres un café?- Pregunto el rubio- conozco un sitio cerca de aquí que lo preparan muy bien.

Esta bien- contesto ella- en verdad tenía algo de frío.

¿Puedo confiarte un secreto? – le dijo Naruto- iba a darle otra vuelta al asunto.

Si, por supuesto- contesto ella- a la vez que se mostró interesada en saber que era.

-La verdad es que no soporte que Hidan alardeara diciendo que tenía tu número y volteo a mirar su reacción -para detallar que su rostro se teñía de rojo- entonces continuo. Pues me tenía cansado con eso, así que en un descuido suyo deje caer su celular intencionalmente en un tobo de agua que por lógica se daño.-

En serio….- dijo sorprendida- deteniendo su paso, no me estas tomando el pelo.

Por supuesto que no- Contesto el- ¿Acaso el te ha llamado alguna vez?

¡No!..

Lo ves- decia el rubio- continuando el paso… en realidad tu te mereces algo mejor.

¡En verdad ¡- decia ella- totalmente roja...

Si, por supuesto….

Gracias - decia Hinata-tu tanbien te mereces alguien mejor.

Si, en eso estoy- le dijo Naruto-

Y al llegar al lugar lo encuentran abarrotado de personas por la lluvia que minutos antes había caído, muchas de esas personas se habían refugiado en el establecimiento para no mojarse y cuando ceso el aguacero muchos llegaron para tomar algo que los calentara del frío...

Es una pena que no haya lugar- dijo el joven- realmente quería seguir platicando con ella.

Te lo agradezco – decia Hinata- Creo que se hace algo tarde para esperar a que se desocupe una mesa, ya debo regresar a casa.

Entonces te acompaño…

No hace falta- le dijo ella- tomare un taxi desde aquí.

Pero, yo puedo ir contigo- decia El rubio-no quería dejarla ir.

Lo se- le dijo ella- pero en verdad tengo que irme, otro día puedes invitarme a tomar algo…

¿Otro día? – Cuestiono Naruto- no podía dejarla ir así no más… ¿Que tal mañana? Te parece bien después de que salga de mi trabajo.

No se- dijo ella- en realidad si quería salir con el, pero si estaba interesada en otra no debía hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Te prometo que no le diré a nadie- decia Naruto- no soy Hidan….

Esta bien- le contesto ella- te prometo que lo pensare.

Y…. ¿como sabre tu respuesta?- Cuestiono el- si ni siquiera tienes mi numero ni yo el tuyo.

Cierto- le respondió Hinata – pero debía ser precavida, no queria pasar por lo mismo.

¿Tienes un bolígrafo? -Pregunto Naruto- necesitaba tener algo con que escribir.

Si - contesto Hinata- y lo busco en su bolso para dárselo.

-El tomo el bolígrafo al igual que una mano de ella y le escribió el número en su palma con un mensaje breve….Estaré esperando tu llamada.-

Bien, lo tomare en cuenta- dijo sonriendo levemente Hinata- al leer su contenido...y ¿Por qué me lo escribiste aquí y no en un papel? tenia suficiente con anotarlo en su libreta.

Bueno- decia el- Porque no quiero que me digas que lo extraviaste o que se te olvido, se que no es muy elegante tenerlo escrito ahi pero al menos sabre que lo veras aunque sea para borrarlo de tu mano.

¿Hugh?...dijo Hinata- realmente no se consideraba olvidadiza.

Ya sabes - Dijo Naruto- Estaré aguardando tu llamada, recuerda que mañana antes de las 12 no salgo del trabajo.

Esta bien- le contesto Hinata- ya lo tenia claro.

Necesitas que te lo escriba- le dijo sonriendo- tienes otra mano disponible.

No, claro que no- Respondió ella con una sonrisa- no iba olvidar ese detalle.

Bien… Pronuncio el joven rubio – en ese caso detuvo un taxi para que ella pudiera regresar a casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le volvió a repetir ¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

Si, segura- le dijo ella- amablemente.

Entonces hasta mañana- le dijo Naruto- mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil.

Ya veremos…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que no es gran cosa…pero se hace lo que se puede (risas) por lo menos estoy agarrando el ritmo de escribir semanalmente los Fic. Por cierto ya estoy escribiendo la continuación de Niña Luna por si me preguntan y el de Megan…Tan bien.

- No quiero tardarme otro siglo en subir la continuación de los capítulos de cualquiera de las Historias que tengo publicadas.-

Agradeciendo a todos mis lectores que leen mis historias y por la inmensa paciencia que me tienen…

En especial a mis queridos Fansfic

Hinata 147 Hyuga: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y por tu espera… Arigato.

Ayame 2009: ¡Hola! Se que no fue nada extraordinario su conversación… y que Hinata no se fue de bruces con el, por no saber sus intenciones reales. Aunque si le dio entender nuestro rubio algunas cosas pero al parecer Hinata no lo capto…Arigato...

Enma-Naruhina: ¡Hola! UPS….lamento la demora antes que todo, porque se que seguramente estarían esperando como seguiría la historia. Quizás no es algo sorprendente, pero pensé que seria lo mas sensato de todo…..Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda…aquí esta la continuación del fic, algo atrasado pero aquí esta. Solo espero que te guste…Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

10 xXx 10: ¡Hola!...que tal. Pues la verdad a veces uno se consigue con personas en el sitio menos pensado. Ahora veremos si Hinata decidirá aceptar el salido con naruto... Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola! Sergio que tal…pues como te podrás dar cuenta, tiene un poco de tu cometario. Porque Naruto al darse cuenta que no tenia ningún interés en Hidan decidió dar el primer paso, aunque Hinata como que no noto mucho de eso...Quizás estar tanto tiempo con Itachi no le ayudo a ver con claridad muchas cosas…Arigato por leerme.

Deltaporsiempre: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas… se que ando algo atrasada pero estoy tratando de ponerme al día con todo... Arigato por tu comentario

Littlemonterstick: ¡Hola! Bienvenida al fic gracias por tu comentario en verdad a mi me encanta el Naruhina 100% y me gusta las historias súper románticas. Además soy de Venezuela….Arigato.


	7. Chapter 7

! Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

La Respuesta

Bien… Pronuncio el joven rubio – en ese caso detuvo un taxi para que ella pudiera regresar a casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le volvió a repetir ¿Segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

Si, segura- le dijo ella- amablemente.

Entonces hasta mañana- le dijo Naruto- mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil.

Ya veremos…

Fue lo ultimo que escucho sus oídos al verla partir en aquel vehiculo…Era extraño verla alejarse nuevamente y a la misma vez esperanzador, no era igual como en aquella oportunidad que la vio partir si tener nada mas.

Aunque no es que tuviera mucho, pero por lo menos tenia la suerte de haberla visto de nuevo y el privilegio de compartir con ella algunas horas en aquel transporte, y si la suerte le acompañase de nuevo seguramente la volvería a ver al día siguiente.

Quizás era obra del destino en que se encontraran bajo ese cielo lluvioso… sin dudas para el fue uno de sus mejores días de su vida, no solo por haberla conseguido sino por haber conversado de temas importantes en el trayecto. Solo faltaba unos pequeños detalles por aclarar para saber si ella gusta de el aunque sea un poco, ya que a simple vista le daba la sensación y según su interpretación de las cosas, que si tenia una pequeña posibilidad de que ella pudiera sentir por lo menos una atracción física por el, pero ante sus indirectas y la falta de respuestas afirmativas por parte de ella lo hicieron dudar.

Aunque…. Pudiera ser el caso que no lo tomara muy enserio por culpa de Hidan, pero era mejor no pensar en ello. Lo importante ahora es que ella tenía su número para que lo pudiera llamar en cualquier momento y si no hubiera querido o interesado, simplemente se lo hubiera dicho. Metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón para sacar el móvil y mirar su pantalla por un momento para pronunciar las siguientes palabras

Hinata…Puedes llamarme sin problemas que no soy como el y por favor no me dejes esperando por ti, mira que quiero volverte a ver…

Dicho esto volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo y camino directo a su casa que era muy cerca de aquel lugar, estaba tan concentrado en ella que olvido mencionarle que vivía muy cerca de aquel terminal donde los dejo el transporte… aunque era mejor no haberlo dicho, quizás hubiera mal interpretado eso de otra forma y ya tendría tiempo suficiente para comentarle eso cuando volvieran a salir.

…

En otra parte de la ciudad

Dentro de un taxi se encontraba una joven detallando la palma de su mano. No podía dejar de mirar y de leer su contenido una y otra vez, tanto así que se lo había memorizado... En verdad era tonto anotarle aquella información justamente ahí, aunque no dejo de sonreír ante aquella ocurrencia que le resultaba gracioso la forma en que lo hizo.

¿Como iba a creer que se le olvidaría tan pronto de el?

Era cierto, para que negar si cuando lo vio entrar por aquella puerta no ha podido borrarlo de su mente. Como decirle que no ha dejado de pensar en el ni un solo momento porque sus ojos, su sonrisa se habían clavado en su corazón, hasta le hizo cometer algunas locuras por su causa, como ir a buscarlo aquel sábado por Ej. Y aunque no tuvo el valor para confesarle directamente que había ido a buscar una respuesta ante sus palabras de despedida de aquella noche y que solo fue aquel día exclusivamente a verlo a el y no a otro…

Por lo menos se sentía aliviada por haberle contado aquel incidente que tuvo con Hidan y sobre todo en verle tan interesado por saber de su propia boca lo que ocurrió en verdad.

Era raro, pero tenia la leve sensación de que estaba interesado en ella o por lo menos fue la percepción que tenia cuando lo pillo en un par de veces observándole tan de cerca… aunque no podía olvidar que el esta interesado en otra.

Pero, lo importante en ese momento era el dilema que tenia en su interior ¿Debería llamarlo tan pronto cuando llegue a casa para informarle que llegue bien o solo mañana? o mejor era esperar un par de días antes de llamarle…

No quería dejarle esperando si en realidad fue muy atento con ella como para no aceptar salir con el nuevamente, y si insisto tanto en ello debía ser por algo no? Andaba tan indecisa en tomar la respuesta correcta que no se fijo que había llegado a su destino, bajo del vehiculo y subió rápidamente por las escaleras mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta principal del edificio donde vivía… Entro a su casa y luego de dejar su bolso sobre el sofá entro a su cuarto busco una muda de ropa para bañarse con agua tibia...

No antes de hacerlo observo por casualidad su mano y un recuerdo cuzo por su mente… salio inmediatamente a buscar en su bolso la agenda donde anotar aquel numero para que no se le fuese a olvidar porque al ducharse se borraría el mensaje, después de todo el tenia razón al anotarlo ahí porque de solo ver las letras le hizo recordar su rostro y sobre todo su mensaje...

Unos minutos después entro al cuarto de baño…. Al salir ya vestida con ropa que la abrigara un poco mas fue a la cocina a prepararse algo ligero para cenar luego busco su celular para acostarse en su cama ,estaba mirando con atención la pantalla de la misma... ¿Que tipo de mensaje le iba a escribir? Y ¿Que hora seria la más adecuada para enviarlo? ¿Que buscaba realmente en esa invitación? Era demasiadas cosas en que pensar esa moche y ninguna respuesta clara tenia hasta el momento, dejo aun lado su celular y se termino de comer el sándwich que se había preparado.

Para luego acostarse temprano, seguramente al despertar lo tendría todo mas claro….

….

En otra habitación de la ciudad estaba Naruto recién bañado y cenado listo para acostarse, no antes de hacerlo puso a cargar su celular, no vaya ser que no tuviera batería al día siguiente cuando ello lo llamara... eso si seria una tragedia.

Estaba cansado pero sus ansias de que ya fuese la mañana siguiente era mayor que su sueño en si… puso su despertador a sonar a la hora de costumbre y trato de dormir de una vez.

….

Horas después

El sol empezaba a salir dando la entrada aun nuevo día….

El joven rubio se levanto muy entusiasmado esa mañana, iba salir temprano a su trabajo para regresar lo mas pronto posible, quería tener la tarde totalmente disponible para salir con Hinata… Tomo el transporte correspondiente, necesitaba estar llegar de primero a la floristería para adelantar parte del trabajo por hacer… cuando llego a su destino noto que ni siquiera el mismo Kakashi estaba siquiera, después de esperar un rato este apareció.

Buen día- dijo sorprendido Kakashi - al mirar al joven rubio tan temprano.

Hola, buen día - Respondió Naruto- Por lo menos no tuvo que esperar tanto.

Me sorprende verte antes de la hora- decia kakashi- observando su reloj, habitualmente siempre llegaba a la hora justa.

Es que tengo un compromiso muy importante esta tarde –decia Naruto- Y vine más temprano para culminar a tiempo.

Entiendo…- decia su jefe- Así que vuelves a tus andadas de antes ¿no?

¿Eh? – Pronuncio el rubio- ¿a que se estaba refiriendo con eso? el no iba a salir mas con Ino.

-Ya, veo- dijo seriamente Kakashi- Por lo visto se trata de otra chica especial ¿cierto? Normalmente Naruto no acostumbraba a llegar tan temprano y mucho menos se notaba preocupado a la hora de culminar un trabajo, lo cual indicaba que era un compromiso diferente.-

La verdad, si – Respondió el rubio- pero, esta vez es distinto.

Comprendo...- decia Kakashi- por lo visto te has enamorado de ella.

Supongo- contesto Naruto- aunque todavía no se lo eh dicho.

¿Como? – Cuestiono Kakashi- No podía creer que estuviera enamorado y que ella no lo supiera.

Se que resulta extraño decirlo- decia un sonrojado Naruto- Pero, pienso decirle esta tarde lo mucho que me gusta.

No te preocupes – decia su jefe- seguramente ella sentirá lo mismo por ti para estar saliendo contigo.

Si, eso espero- le dijo Naruto- acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

Bien, es hora de culminar con lo pautado- decia Kakashi- No quería hacerle demorar su cita.

Una cosa más- dijo Naruto- observando a su jefe.

¿Si?- Cuestiono el peliblanco- no sabia que más iba agregar.

Gracias por la platica…

Descuida, se que no eres como el resto – decia sonriendo Kakashi- realmente lo estimaba.

En ese caso- dijo el rubio- es mejor continuar con lo pendiente.

Se puso a ordenar todas las flores que iban a utilizar para los ramos, a parte de poner en remojo los oasis para luego armar el arreglo final…ya había adelantado gran parte del trabajo cuando llegaron sus otros compañeros que al visualizarle tan activo se sorprendieron por ello.

Y ¿Porque tan eléctrico esta mañana?- Pregunto Hidan- no sabia que mosquito le había picado para andar tan trabajador.

Nada en realidad- le contesto el rubio- no pensaba decirle que tendría una cita en la tarde con Hinata, pero su sonrisa en el rostro lo delataba más que mil palabras.

Cuéntanos... ¿Que paso ayer para andar tan sonriente?- Cuestiono Hidan- sabia que algo ocurrió en el trayecto a su casa, de lo contrario no andaría así.

Nada ¿porque?- Respondió Naruto- Pero, sus acciones daban una clara señal de que algo pasaba si a cada rato sacaba el celular para verificar si le llegaba la señal.

¿Seguro?- Cuestiono Hidan- realmente no le creía nada.

…

Al otro lado de la ciudad

Se veía una nerviosa Hinata con su móvil en mano… No es que no quisiese llamarlo, lo malo era que se llegara enamorar perdidamente de el mientras que Naruto le gustara otra chica.

Dio un suspiro profundo ante la decisión que tomo en ese momento, la vida esta llena de riesgos y aquel que no apuesta simplemente no puede ganar… así que marco su número de forma rápida antes de que cambiara de opinión.

Su corazón latía tan rápido ante la espera de que cayera la llamada que al cabo de unos pocos segundos empezó a repicar.

…..

Mientras era cerca de las once de la mañana y nada que llamaba, Naruto ya tenia gran parte del trabajo adelantado, solo faltaba unos cuantos pequeños detalles por finalizar, pero eso no impedía que mirara la pantalla de su móvil, realmente estaba impaciente por recibir un mensaje de ella en cualquier momento…cuando de pronto su celular sonó.

Dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo y al verificar el número que lo llamaba noto que este provenia de uno privado lo cual indicaba que debería ser ella...

Tanto Hidan como Kiba voltearon a mirarle, porque de pronto se esfumo del lugar…

Se retiro tan rápido para atenderla que no iba a darles chance a que escucharan algún tipo de conversación, no quería que los demás supieran con quien estaba hablando… al estar lo suficientemente alejado de ellos, respiro profundo y atendió

Alo…

-Hola, es Hinata -

Lo se, estaba esperando tu llamada...

-Se sonrojo de tan solo escucharle decir eso-

¿Estas ahí?- pregunto el rubio – ante el silencio producido.

-Si -.

El suspiro, por un momento pensó que había colgado la llamada.

- Bien…Tu, dirás en donde nos vemos- decia nerviosamente Hinata- no sabia que mas añadir-

¿Te parece bien si nos encontramos a las dos en la plaza que esta cerca de tu casa?- Pregunto Naruto- no iba hacerle atravesar parte de la ciudad por su comodidad.

- Si,- contesto Hinata- por mí esta bien-

OK – dijo un sonriente rubio- nos vemos mas tardes.

-Si- contesto la peliazul- no iba a molestarlo en su hora de trabajo-

Una cosa – le dijo Naruto- antes que colgara la llamada.

¿Que cosa?- Pregunto ella- su pulso temblaba de tan solo escuchar su voz.

No me vallas a dejar esperando….

-No, descuida- le dijo Hinata- no pienso hacerlo-.

Más te vale- decia sonriendo Naruto- si no te escribiré unos cuantos grafitis por toda tu calle.

Vale, esta bien- dijo Hinata- con una sonrisa del otro lado del auricular, sabia que era capaz de hacerlo.

OK- dijo Naruto- entonces nos vemos más tarde…

Si…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que muchos esperaban la cita de una vez, pero en verdad tengo que enfocarme en ello solamente para hacerla muy especial…. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo al respecto.

Agradeciendo de antemano a todas las personas que leen este fic, que por ustedes es que los escribo…

Un comentario adicional del fic Niña Luna pensaba subirlo esta semana junto a Megan y este, pero al darme cuenta de que debía de anexar muchos detalles importantes decidí posponerlo hasta la próxima semana por si alguno de ustedes se pregunta….

Por cierto un breve comentario acerca del Manga 504/505... Hinata no le pares a lo que dice Kushina si total la gran mayoria de las nueras tampoco se la llevan bien con sus suegras.. ademas Naruto ya no te considera " Rara" desde los examenes chuunin y de paso despues de semejante confesin menos...o sea.

A mis queridos fansfic

10xXx10: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas. Pues la verdad Hinata si estaba pensando en otra cosa. A veces sucede mas de lo que una piensa…Creo que eso de gustarle otra chica la desconcertó por completo. Quizás estar tanto tiempo con Itachi tuvo sus consecuencias (risas)….Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡Hola ¡Sergio como estas... pues a decir verdad el que tomo la decisión realmente fue su corazón y no ella….Ahora en el próximo episodio veremos que le dirá el rubio para que entienda de una vez que ella era la que se estaba refiriendo en realidad….Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Como estas... la verdad no podía dejar que se fueran juntos, porque pudiera correr el riesgo de que se quedara en su casa (risas) UPS eso fue un desliz…. Arigato por andar siempre tan pendiente de mis Historias.

Pink: ¡Hola! Amiga, pues la verdad creo que empieza a darse cuenta de algo ¿no?, y más en el próximo capitulo que vendrá….saludos...Arigato por leerme.

Ayame2009: ¡Hola! Amiga, espero que estés de mejor ánimo… Por lo vistos entendiste perfectamente lo que sintió Hinata cuando le comento que gustaba de una chica… a cualquiera le hubiera pasado…. De todas maneras trate de actualizar lo mas pronto posible y espero que te guste el capitulo…Saludos y Arigato.

Litlemonsterstick: ¡Hola! Amiga como andas…pues claro que continuare escribiendo Megan tan pronto como pueda, a mi tanbien me fascina escribir a Naruto de esa forma, de todas maneras en el fic de Niña Luna es un surfista, por si lo quieres ojear…ahora en la duda es un simple mortal como cualquier otro (risas) aunque algo corpulento según lo describió Hinata al principio de la Historia, nos vemos pronto... Arigato.

Delta por siempre: ¡Hola! Amiga….siempre tan pendiente de mis Historias, y por mi parte te tengo olvidada. Que vergüenza admitirlo, de todas maneras buscare un tiempito extra para ponerme al día… Arigato por tu comentario.

Kaory Hyuga: ¡Hola! En verdad me divertí leyendo tu comentario….porque en verdad era cierto lo que hizo este rubio al anotarle su numero en la palma de su mano, no se como se me ocurrió eso (risas) creo que también ando media loca ijijii….pero que bueno que te gusto de verdad que si. Recién leí este reviews para anexarte en los agradecimientos personales….aspiro que te guste la continuación...Arigato.


	8. Chapter 8

! Hola! Este es mi tercer fic que hago espero que les guste… será algo corto así que no se desesperen por eso. Y con respecto a los personajes, ustedes lo saben de sobra. No me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

La Cita

Una cosa – le dijo Naruto- antes que colgara la llamada.

¿Que cosa?- Pregunto ella- su pulso temblaba de tan solo escuchar su voz.

No me vallas a dejar esperando….

-No, descuida- le dijo Hinata- no pienso hacerlo-.

Más te vale- decia sonriendo Naruto- si no te escribiré unos cuantos grafitis por toda tu calle.

Vale, esta bien- dijo Hinata- con una sonrisa del otro lado del auricular, sabia que era capaz de hacerlo.

Ok- dijo Naruto- entonces nos vemos más tarde…

Si…

Luego de colgar la llamada lo bastante sonriente obviamente, se acerco a su jefe para pedirle un pequeño favor, luego fue a culminar con lo que estaba haciendo... No podía ocultar ante los demás la emoción que sentía al escuchar su voz nuevamente y sobre todo de saber que la vería esa tarde.

¿Buenas noticias?- Pregunto curioso Hidan- al verlo regresar tan sonriente.

¿Eh?- pronuncio el rubio- lo tomo desprevenido su comentario ya que por un momento olvido su desagradable presencia.

¿Que si fue buena la noticia?- Repitió Hidan- estaba decidió a sacarle alguna información de porque tanta felicidad repentina.

Ah, si- Respondió el joven- tratando de no darle importancia.

Y… ¿No piensas contarnos nada?- Pregunto Curioso Hidan- andaba ansioso de saber que rayos le pasaba.

En verdad, no creo que te incumba- Contesto el rubio- seriamente a su cara para que no molestara más.

¿Que rayos le pico a este? – Se dijo Hidan - Si era solo un comentario sin importancia, no era para que se enfadara.

Ya lo escuchaste- Dijo directamente el rubio- no pienso decir nada mas al respecto… ¿quedo claro?

Si….- Contesto atónito Hidan-era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reaccionar de esa forma.

-En cambio Kiba solo se limito a observar el panorama, no se iba a pasar de la raya como acostumbraba hacer Hidan, seguramente había un motivo importante para tal conducta-

Al pasar el tiempo, ya cerca de medio día se aproximo Kakashi con los respectivos pagos junto a las horas extras trabajadas del mes anterior.

Bien, chicos- dijo el peliblanco- dando a cada quien el sobre con el dinero respectivo de sus honorarios.

¡Que bien!- pronuncio el rubio- no sabia que le entregaría el dinero de las horas extras ese día, normalmente lo entregaba en mitad de la semana.

Bueno, veamos que falta- decia el jefe- revisando los trabajos de cada quien.

Este ya lo termine- Pronuncio el rubio- pero, creo que le falta algo ¿no?

Mmm...- Comento el peliblanco- al verlo detenidamente, estaba prácticamente listo solo faltaba unos pequeños detallitos por acomodar y con un par de flores era suficiente para estar terminado. Ahora solo había que meterlos en la camioneta para su correspondiente entrega al cliente.

¡ Hidan!

Si, jefe- Respondió este- esperando las indicaciones.

Encárgate junto a Kiba de la entrega- Dijo Kakashi- que tengo que terminar un pequeño encargo de última hora y Naruto se quedara ayudarme.

Esta bien- Respondió el- llevando el resto de arreglos para su respectiva entrega.

Pero…-Pronuncio desconcertado el rubio- sabia que tenia una cita importante esa tarde.

No quiero quejas – Decia Kakashi-cortando su palabra, esto es algo rápido de hacer, luego podrás retirarte, así que no te preocupes por ello.

Esta bien- Dijo resignado- no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo salir un poco mas tarde de lo previsto.

En el otro lado tanto Kiba como Hidan al culminar de montar el pedido salieron a entregarlo y apenas se retiraron Naruto volteo su cara rápidamente a su jefe, iba a preguntarle ¿Porque tenia que aceptar este ultimo encargo si sabia de sobra que debía irse?

Ya se que vas a decir- Dijo Kakashi - al ver su expresión

Sabe que no me opongo en mi trabajo ¿verdad?– Decia el rubio- Pero, recuerde que tengo un compromiso muy importante esta tarde y no quiero ser impuntual.

Por supuesto - Contesto alegremente Kakashi- Descuida no llegaras tarde, es que imagine que por tu conducta querrías terminar lo que me pediste sin que ellos lo vieran ¿Cierto?

Bueno, si- Respondió apenado- ahora comprendía todo aquello. En verdad lo siento termino- diciendole-.

No te preocupes- Dijo su jefe- y anda a culminar lo tuyo antes que estos vuelvan.

¡Si!- Contesto vivazmente Naruto- solo tardara unos 10 minutos como máximo en arreglar aquel detallito para ella…. Al finalizar se despidió rápidamente, ya que tendría que llegar a casa para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa para ir a recogerla.

….

Mientras en la otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba una indecisa jovencita con el cuarto patas arriba a causa de la interminable prueba de ropa que tenía en su habitación… ¿Que prenda usar si no sabía para donde la llevaría? Aunque… se pudiera decir que no era una cita como tal, sino una invitación pendiente que había quedado por culminar.

Pero, aun así, tendría que estar impecable a la hora de reunirse con el, analizo cuidadosamente cada ropa que tenia en su cama, no iba a ser demasiado sugerente ni tampoco descuidada con su imagen.

Unos pantalones oscuros ceñidos al cuerpo no estaría mal y si le anexaba la blusa delicada de manga larga de color lila que tiene… siempre le gusto esa en especial por la forma del frente de esta, tiene particularmente tres botones en su parte superior donde pudiera tener desabotonado un par de ellos sin mostrar mucho y eso definitivamente era lo mas apropiado para su punto de vista.

Busco unas botas de color negro y las coloco junto a la cama, no iba a ser que el clima le jugara una mala jugada y fuese a llover nuevamente esa tarde…Ahora con el esquema perfecto frente a ella para su cita –digo- salida con su rubio, entra al cuarto de baño para dar uno de los últimos pasos por realizar.

Al salir totalmente enrollada con una toalla, fue directamente a su mesita de noche a buscar ese perfume que usaba con aroma a Jazmín… aunque era obvio que el estaría mas que acostumbrado a esa fragancias por trabajar directamente con flores y quizás ni lo notase siquiera, pero era su esencia preferida e igualmente se la coloco en partes especificas de su cuerpo, Cepillo su larga cabellera para desenredarla y luego se puso el brasier del mismo tomo que la blusa para que no se notase tanto los encajes de estos junto a la tanga que le hacia juego….luego termino de ponerse el resto de vestuario para finalmente maquillarse un poco, un brillo rojizo en sus labios carnosos y una buena mascara de pestañas para resaltar sus ojos y listo.

Estaba altamente nerviosa al ver su imagen en el espejo….

Rara vez se ponía así por una salida, pero ese día tenía suficientes motivos para estarlo, no en vano se arreglaba tanto... sino para ver una vez más aquel joven rubio de grandes ojos azules.

…..

En la otra parte de la ciudad

Al llegar a su cuarto entra velozmente al baño para ducharse… al cabo de unos 10 minutos salido goteando todo el agua por su cuerpo mientras abría su closet para ver que ropa se pondría… era una cita muy importante para ponerse cualquier cosa, busco sus pantalones oscuros junto a una camisa de color azul cielo y adicionalmente una chaqueta negra para el frío.

Busco unos boxer negros en la gaveta junto a unas medias que hicieran juego y termino por secarse para ponerse todas las prendas seleccionadas y al estar listo peino su cabello para luego desordenarlo nuevamente…. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero era lo mas normal que lo estuviera ¿Quien tendría nervios de acero para andar relajado en ese momento? busco su perfume y lo impregno en toda su ropa, usualmente lo hacia.

Ya estaba listo…. tomo su billetera junto a un par de billetes de alta denominación, tomo el presente que le hizo y salio a su encuentro.

…..

En Casa de la Joven

Ya casi era la hora pautada para su encuentro, y al notarlo en su reloj Hinata tomo su bolso negro, no antes de salir por la puerta soltó un fuerte suspiro para calmar su ansiedad luego cerró la puerta para ir al lugar acordado.

A los pocos instantes llego a la plaza y se sentó en una de las bancas a esperarle, faltaban apenas unos 10 minutos para las 2 de la tarde y eso indicaba que llegaría en cualquier momento... trato de estar calmada y enfoco su atención en los niños que jugaban en su alrededor.

Apenas unos pocos minutos pasaron cuando el se bajo del transporte y se acercaba caminando hasta aquella plaza para visualizarla sentada en uno de los bancos, se detuvo por unos segundos solo para analizar aquella bella joven esperando por el…. Se observo detenidamente para acomodar un poco su camisa, quería estar bien presentable y respiro profundamente para continuar su paso hasta estar detrás de ella.

¡Hola! – Dijo el joven- muy cerca de su oído, mientras cerraba sus ojos para percibir ampliamente su fragancia.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que al aspirar aquel aroma tan varonil de repente y seguido de una voz familiar tan cerca de ella la hizo estremecer por completo que inmediatamente giro su rostro y lo hizo tan rápido que por poco chocan entre si...

Ah, disculpa no te sentí llegar- Decia Hinata- retirándose un poco de la vergüenza.

No, hay problema- Contesto el- abriendo sus parpados con una media sonrisa.

¿Como podía hacer eso?- se cuestiono Hinata – mostrar esa sonrisa para desordenar todo su mundo.

¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto el- al notarla algo perdida.

No, nada- Contesto algo sonrojada- dirigiendo su mirada a otra dirección, definitivamente no podía verlo tan de cerca, su atractivo brotaba por todo sus poros.

Entiendo- Decia el joven- Aunque…no le creyo mucho, sabia que le pasaba algo mas para actuar así, pero ante su negativa prefirió dejar ese tema hasta ese tamaño. No quería complicar la salida.

Eres muy puntual- Dijo la joven- tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos.

Por supuesto- Contesto el rubio- nunca se debe dejar esperando a una chica tan hermosa como tu.

¿Como?- Cuestiono ella- volteando de pronto a observar su cara, ese elogio la tomo por sorpresa.

En cambio el solo se limito a sonreírle, realmente ella desataba esos instintos de decir cosas como esas sin pensarlas mucho.

¿En verdad te parezco hermosa?- Cuestiono ruborizada- rara vez alguien se lo decia tan directamente.

Claro que si- Respondió el- ¿Acaso tengo cara de mentiroso?

No, pero Gracias…

-¿De que? si el que debería estar agradecido soy yo por aceptar salir conmigo-

¡Eh!- Pronuncio ella- totalmente roja.

Ten…Traje algo para ti- Dijo el joven- al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano con un paquete envuelto en papel.

¡¿Para mí? -Dijo sorprendida- realmente no se esperaba algún presente, con solo su presencia le era suficiente.

Si, es para ti- Dijo el rubio- mientras observaba su rostro, no quería perderse por nada del mundo su reacción al ver lo que le trajo.

-Inmediatamente al recibirlo no pudo contenerse y como una niña pequeña que ansiaba ver el regalo dado, fue quitando el papel que cubría dicha caja para abrirla y sacar de esta un envase de vidrio tipo esfera rellena de agua con una rosa abierta de color roja en su interior y al ver semejante belleza se quedo sin palabras-

¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Naruto- nerviosamente, no sabia si le agradaban ese tipo de obsequios.

Si, mucho...

Que bueno- Dijo tranquilo- hice este presente especialmente para ti. De esta forma la rosa permanecerá intacta tal como la vez por 1 semana o más.

¿En serio?- Cuestiono Hinata- mientras veía la hermosa flor desde el cristal y a la vez estaba temblando como un papel ante aquel presente.

Si, por supuesto- Decia Naruto- observando con atención sus facciones. Realmente tenia ganas de besarla ante toda esa cantidad de personas existentes en esa plaza, pero se contuvo de hacerlo porque deseaba enormemente que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella con alguna de sus insinuaciones.

Gracias- Dijo Hinata- a duras penas, nunca había recibido algo parecido.

No fue nada- Contesto el joven-mientras extendía su mano para que esta la tomase ¿Nos vamos?

Si…

Bien, vámonos entonces- Pronuncio el- tomando su mano con suavidad al notar que la extendido hacia la suya y sin ninguna objeción puesta entrelazo sus dedos, así caminar con naturalidad como cualquier pareja lo haría.

- Por otro lado, estaba tan impactada por el regalo que se fue siguiendo sus pasos y sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar por sus acciones tanto, que luego de un rato de partir a un rumbo incierto fue que cayo en cuenta que el sostenía su mano.-

¿A donde vamos?- Pregunto Hinata- para tener en algo diferente en que pensar… no sabia en que momento el agarro su mano con tanta familiaridad que hasta le costaba trabajo retirarla y la verdad no quería hacerlo.

Es una sorpresa- Respondió el joven- Pero, ten la certeza que te gustara.

Es que… ¿Imagine que íbamos a tomar algo?- Cuestiono ella- tratando de sacarle alguna información.

-El solamente la miro de reojo…sabia claramente las intenciones de aquella pregunta, que mostró una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, no pensaba decirle absolutamente nada -

Entiendo- Dijo ella- por lo visto no me comentaras nada.

¡No! - Contesto el- Pero no te angusties, no tardaremos mucho a que deduzcas para donde vamos.

Esta bien – Dijo ella- Así que no pregunto mas, si el ya lo tenia decidido, entonces ¿Para que molestarse en ello? Era preferible esperar a ver donde destino llevarla.

Y en efecto como lo había dicho, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al terminal de una estación donde tendrían que subirse en un funicular para subir hasta la cima de la montaña y contemplar unos cuantos de kilómetros de altura la vista de toda la ciudad…Por suerte la lluvia del día anterior espanto a muchos las ganas de subir hasta allá arriba o tal vez no querían estar envueltos en otro chaparrón que tuvieron que subir en una cabina totalmente solos!

¿Te gusta?- Pregunto el joven- al notar como observaba atentamente desde las ventanillas la altura en que se encontraban.

Si- Contesto ella- Aunque da un poco de temor ¿no?

¿Porque?- Cuestiono extrañado-consideraba el transporte lo suficientemente seguro para llegar hasta arriba.

Es que…-Decia nerviosa - imagino que si se llegase a dañar esta cosa nos quedaremos flotando en la mitad de la nada

Jajajaja- Solo el rubio- realmente le pareció gracioso el comentario…Aunque si llegase a ocurrir un evento como ese, de seguro la abrazaría fuertemente para que no tuviese temor alguno.

¿Porque te ríes?- Cuestiono ella- mirándolo seriamente. Si en verdad esto se llegase a soltar iríamos a parar directo allá bajo, o sea en tierra y dudo mucho que se aproveche algo de nosotros o es que ¿Acaso no sientes lo frágil que es?

Lo siento- Dijo el joven- conteniendo la risa. Es que no me imagine que tuvieras miedo en subirte a uno de estos.

No tengo miedo- Dijo ella- volteando su rostro para el otro lado. No era una cobarde, solo le dolió que se burlara de ella.

Vamos, no te enfades- Decia Naruto- acercándose a ella pausadamente. Es solo que considere extraño y hasta negativo tu forma de pensar.

¿Estas insinuando que soy Negativa?- Cuestiono ella- por un momento todo parecía desplomarse a su alrededor.

Algo -Contesto el- creo que a muy pocas personas les da por imaginarse "eso" que en apreciar realmente del paisaje que tiene a su alrededor.

Si, creo que tienes razón- Dijo apenada- por un momento deseo que la tierra se la tragara.

Pero, no te pongas así – Decia Naruto- al notar que se arrincono en una parte del funicular a observar en silencio por el cristal.

Igual esta no contesto nada…

Disculpa, fue cruel de mi parte- Decia el- al ver que no le hablaba... es que a veces soy un poco torpe con las palabras y demasiado directo al decir las cosas. Mientras aproximaba su rostro para observarla atentamente.

¿Directo?- se dijo ella- si se sentía como una idiota ante esa situación.

El seguía detallando lentamente cada parte de su rostro y ante su silencio tomo la iniciativa de querer solventar la situación… con delicadeza poso su mano en su mentón para elevarla un poco así ella pudiera verle directamente… ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? – Pregunto suavemente – sabia que había sido imprudente al decir todo aquello.

- En ese instante Hinata levanto su mirada al escucharlo hablar y de sentir como su respiración golpeaba sutilmente su cara, que al encararlo noto ese brillo intenso que reflejaban aquellos zafiros sobre ella, que no pudo evitar observarle detenidamente… Porque aquel simple gesto desato en ella un sin fin de sensaciones acompañada de fuertes e interminables latidos en su corazón creando la percepción de querer estallar dentro de si, y sin poder esquivarlo quedo paralizada esperando atenta alguna cosa que quisiera decirle o simplemente deseaba que algo ocurriese que la hiciese reaccionar de una vez-

-Entonces el comprendió que no había necesidad de explicarle lo que su mente, cuerpo y piel deseaba en ese instante, con solo ver sus perlados ojos supo inmediatamente que era lo que anhelaba en ese preciso momento, sus dulces y apetecibles labios…Y como un imán que se encuentra ante la fuerza energética absorbente que lo atrae, se fue aproximando lentamente haciendo que los espacios que los separaban se fuesen achicando cada vez mas hasta detenerse justamente en su boca para rozar brevemente sus labios…Era un contacto tan sutil como abrazador y el ambiente no podía ser mas propicio para dar riendas sueltas a los sentidos y degustar por primera vez la textura de su boca.-

-Todo ocurrió tan deprisa – pensó Hinata- que no tuvo tiempo de oponerse y ¿Como negarse a que la besara si lo deseaba desde que lo conoció? Mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel sentimiento y de tal manera que no podía hacer otra cosa que saborear sus caricias, Porque su imaginación ya la tenía a miles de pies de alturas en ese momento al notar que no era una salida ordinaria como pensó…realmente parecía ser una Cita! -

Entonces…en ese mismo instante cuando Hinata parecía acceder a su petición, se aparto unos pocos centímetros de su boca para pronunciarle

¡Me Gustas! - Susurro suavemente – sobre aquellos labios rojizos, mientras contemplaba aquellos ojos nuevamente para finalizar –diciéndole- Y mucho... luego pausadamente unir de nuevo su boca a la de ella.

-Esta no sabia si era un sueño o realidad…Porque lo único que podía visualizar sus perlados ojos eran un color azul dominante a su alrededor ya que tanto el cielo, su camisa y su mirada eran del mismo color y antes de poder pronunciar alguna frase coherente, el se adueñaba lentamente de sus labios con tal serenidad que no podía negarse a si misma que le gustaba sentir como el dominaba sus sentidos.-

De pronto un sonido y un movimiento brusco sintieron que los hizo volver a la realidad en la que se encontraban… Porque al caer en cuenta que el ruido que se escucho era del que soltaba los rieles al acoplarse lentamente para poder girar y así abrir sus puertas para poder salir de la cabina y continuar luego con su trayecto descendente… Estos se apartaron con cierto pesar, y sutilmente pasaron sus dedos por sus bocas para quitar cualquier rastro de brillo que pudieran tener.

-Aunque había sido un contacto un tanto sutil de su parte, fue lo suficiente para atontar sus acciones que al bajar del funicular quedo como el propio idiota sin saber que hacer al darse cuenta de que pudo haber dañado su salida por aventurarse demasiado, porque en cierto modo no sabia si iba ser correspondido en aquel momento-

Por otro lado Hinata no era la excepción, al bajarse quedo igualmente inmóvil ya que tampoco entendía la actitud de Naruto, la estaba mirando tan detenidamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna que hasta la inquietaba en cierto modo tanto silencio.

Ahora ¿Que debo hacer?- Pensó Naruto- al mismo tiempo que la observaba con mucha atención, si por lo visto su tono de piel había cambiado por completo al momento de bajarse, sin contar el reflejo de su mirada que mostraba cierta preocupación ante la situación, seguramente motivado a lo ocurrido segundos antes en la cabina.

Y… ¿Ahora para donde vamos? – Pregunto Hinata- tratando de salir del trance en que estaban.

Pues…- Dijo Naruto- rascando su nuca, por un instante deseo estar metido en la cabina con ella, pero ante la circunstancias resultaba comprensible que anduviera nerviosa con su presencia. No todo los días un imbecil como el se atrevía a confesarle que le gustaba ante tantos pies de altura y mucho menos robarle un beso después de ello.

-Esta ante la falta de respuestas concretas, se fue poniendo cada vez más roja y quedo a la expectativa…no sabia a que abstenerse.-

¿Soy un tonto verdad?- Cuestiono Naruto- Mientras la veía cuidadosamente. Si lo importante era continuar con el resto de la travesía que había diseñado en su cabeza, no para andar perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

Si….- Contesto totalmente roja- Odiaba sentirse igual de tonta ante una situación tan embarazosa.

Entonces…- Pronuncio el rubio- permíteme quitarte esto mientras llevaba su mano a una parte de su rostro para quitar un mechón de cabello que cubría su cara y al hacerlo iba deslizando suavemente sus dedos por su delicada piel para pasarlo detrás de su oreja… le encantaba ver sus facciones. Ahora con su rostro totalmente descubierto – pronuncio- ¿Continuamos?

Esta solo asintió con su cabeza…

Bien- Contesto con media sonrisa- Tenia cierto temor de cometer alguna estupidez en decir algo inadecuado ya que estaba roja como un tomate que prefirió cerrar su bocota y opto por actuar con normalidad. Sujeto de nuevo su mano para sentir su calor mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la recepción hasta finalizar en aquel ventanal que dividía el terminal de llegada con los amplios corredores del jardín.

Al llegar hasta ese punto Hinata se detuvo inconcientemente al ver lo que había detrás de esos cristales, quedo sorprendida al presenciar el inmenso colorido por la cantidad y variedad de flores reinantes en el lugar...

¿Te agrada verdad?-Pregunto el rubio- al fijarse en su reacción, sabia perfectamente como era aquel lugar, por algo era su preferido.

Si, es….espectacular!

Lo se- Respondió Naruto- acostumbro a venir aquí en momentos especiales.

¿Especiales?- Pronuncio ella- empezaba a sospechar que subía muy a menudo, además de demostrarle que era mas romántico de lo que se imagino.

-Si - Contesto el joven- llevando a Hinata frente al mirador para observar desde esa altura el horizonte…Como -te decia Hinata- momentos especiales como es el caso de esta tarde-.

Ella quedo muda en el acto, No sabia que le gustaba tanto para decir todo aquello, por otro lado sus nervios volvieron apoderarse de ella y al no poder contestarle en el momento sonrío delicadamente ante aquella frase emitida por el….

Por cierto…- Dijo el joven- ¿No me has respondido todavía?

¿Responderte?- Cuestionó Hinata- pestañando un par de veces, ¿si no le había preguntado nada?

Este la miro de reojo al no recibir ninguna respuesta, ¿No podía creer que todavía no comprendiera realmente de que estaba hablando?

Mmm...- Pensaba detenidamente Hinata- todos los eventos vividos con el tratando de recordar si le hizo alguna pregunta.

- El no pudo evitarlo que se negaba a si mismo con su cabeza, le resultaba imposible que le estuviera ocurriendo eso…Y por lo visto tendría que esforzarse mas para arrancarle la frase que deseaba escuchar, a simple vista resultaba obvio que debiera sentir algo por el para no ponerle ninguna objeción hasta ahora, así que sin comentarle algo mas sobre el tema tomo nuevamente su mano para llevarla al cubierto que estaba al final del recorrido.-

¿Para donde vamos?- Pregunto curiosa- al sentir como halo su brazo a una dirección especifica…si no le había dado chance de mirar bien el paisaje.

Ya veras…

¿El siempre se comportara de esta forma?- Se cuestiono Hinata- si casi no le daba alternativas de escoger algo porque todo ya lo tenia prácticamente planeado.

No me veas de esa forma- Dijo Naruto- No soy ningún ogro.

Ups – Pronuncio ella- por lo visto era muy obvia su expresión para el captarla tan rápido.

¿Ves aquel cubierto que esta al final? - Dijo Señalando Naruto-

Si…

Pues, para ahí vamos- Dijo Naruto- sin añadir nada más.

Y... ¿Puedo saber que hay en ese sitio?- Pregunto ella- No sabia que esperar, quizás el pudiera decirle algo mas.

Mira que eres curiosa ¿Eh?- Contesto con una sonrisa - estaba que se mordía la lengua para no se le saliera nada de la atracción del lugar, no iba a dañar la sorpresa por estar de yoyo.

Bueno, si- Dijo Hinata- Aunque no tomo a mal esa sonrisa, pero si pudo presentir que algo había debajo de ella… pero no quiso emitir opiniones sin saber que había dentro de aquella cúpula y apenas puso un pie dentro sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al confirmar sus sospechas, estaba en shock al ver lo que escondía ese cubierto en su interior.

¿Sabes patinar?- Pregunto Naruto-apenas entraron.

Pues… su mirada era más que elocuente.

Debí sospecharlo -Dijo el rubio- ¿si tendría temor en un funicular? ¿Como no lo iba atener al patinar sobre hielo?

Realmente, nunca eh patinado- Dijo apenada- siempre eh sido muy miedosa para estas cosas, por temor a caerme y lastimarme.

Je jeje- Soltó el rubio maliciosamente- Querrás decir hasta ahora, ¿Porque vas a patinar conmigo? ¿Estamos?

Pero…

Nada- Dijo el joven- No tienes que sentirte angustiada si voy a estar junto a ti, además no hay tanta gente patinando para que algún salvaje te lleve por el medio, y sin esperar su respuesta alquilo un par de patines para los dos.

Esta bien…- Respondió resignada- si ya lo tenia decidido ¿Para que discutir entonces? Era típico en el.

Ven….déjame ayudarte - Decia el joven- guiándola hasta los locker para guardar el resto de sus pertenencias y sentarla en la banca que estaba ahí para ir sacando sus botas para colocarle los botines… No iba a permitir que se echara para atrás.

-No había nada que hacer – Se decia Hinata -soltando un suspiro, el había tomado la iniciativa de hacer prácticamente todo que solo se limito a observarle cuidadosamente. Estando en esa posición pudo apreciar claramente la imagen que proyectaba Naruto la cual era la de alguien fuerte y apuesto que resultaba casi imposible quitarle los ojos de encima…luego de verle concluir con sus patines, se dispuso a quitarse sus zapatos para colocarse los suyos y al tenerlos trenzados se levanto rápidamente para extenderle su mano para que la sujetara-

Vamos, confía en mi- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa- No pienso defraudarte, ni mucho menos aprovecharme de tu situación.

Esta bien- Contesto convencida- con tan solo verlo tuvo esa seguridad, que se atrevió a sujetar su mano para ponerse de pie…Aunque no era mentira para nadie saber que no es nada seguro ir caminando con aquel patín y mucho menos si Naruto lo tenía tan cerquita que al dar un par de pasos uno de sus pies se doblo hacia un lado perdiendo la poca estabilidad que tenía.

Tranquila, te tengo- Dijo el- mientras la sujeto fuertemente por su cintura…Ahora, antes de entrar necesito decirte un par de cosas sobre patinar.

Si, ¿Que cosas?- Pregunto ella- mientras sujeto su brazo son suavidad y se inclinaba un poco hacia atrás.

-No quiero que pienses que lo hago apropósito – Dijo nerviosamente Naruto-al sentir como ella recostaba su cuerpo al suyo… Es solo que imagine que en alguna etapa de tu vida habías patinado y al enterarme de que no sabias, no pude echarme para atrás por el simple hecho de no dejarte intentar por lo menos un par de vueltas... Por eso me siento agradecido de poder enseñarte y si te sostengo de esta forma es porque me resulta más fácil atraparte en caso que tropieces en el hielo no para estarte abrazando más de la cuenta.-

¿Eh?- Pronuncio Hinata- sonrojada. ¿Porque se imagino tal cosa? o ¿Seria que era demasiado elocuente sus acciones? porque no tuvo ni la remota idea de algo así, y más bien le gusta la forma en que la abraza y más si le susurraba todo eso en su oído.

Por favor, no me sigas mirando así- Decia como advertencia – Deberías poner mas atención en lo que te digo… Porque si seguía viéndolo tan de cerca, no se hacia responsable de las consecuencias.

Disculpa - Respondió ella- tratando de desviar su visión a los patines… ¿Como es que tengo que patinar? puesto que tenia que mostrar algún tipo de interés en la explicación que iba a darle sobre que hacer realmente para no caerse una vez ingresado en la pista.

Esta bien - Decia el- suavizando su agarre. No quiero que te preocupes más de la cuenta, es normal que al principio te cueste un poco luego te acostumbraras.

Espero….

Si, por supuesto- Dijo acompañado de una sonrisa- que lentamente fueron ingresando a la pista.

Una vez ahí dentro, este se coloco detrás de ella sujetando suavemente su cintura mientras decia cerca de su oído como debía mover sus pies y con cada paso Hinata ganaba mas confianza y mas sabiendo que el estaría ahí para socorrerla en caso que perdiera el equilibrio... Luego de unos minutos de práctica la soltó lentamente para que lograra patinar por su cuenta…Mientras daba un par de movimientos rápidos con sus patines para quedar justamente frente a ella.

Bien, ahora hazlo tu sola….

¡Que! ¿No puedo hacer esto?-Dijo Hinata- cerrando de golpe sus ojos, además de quedar totalmente inmóvil.

Vamos, se que puedes- Decia Naruto- sabes perfectamente que llegas hasta donde estoy… ¿Tan mal instructor soy?

- Esta no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario que abrió un poco sus ojos intentando ubicarle… era vergonzoso admitirlo, estaba a solo un par de pasos de distancia para no intentar llegar hasta ahí y como siempre Naruto volvía a tener la razón, no era tan complicado como se imaginaba, con un par de movimientos estará lo suficientemente cerca para llegar hasta donde esta parado ahora-

¿Que estas esperando?- Pregunto Naruto- extendiendo sus manos para que llegara hasta el.

Ya, voy- Dijo Hinata- con lentitud, que fue moviendo pausadamente sus pies… pero por mas que lo moviera no conseguía alcanzarlo porque el retrocedía al mismo tiempo para obligarla a patinar mucho mas de lo que se imagino.

Lo ves- Decia sonriendo Naruto- Sabia que podías hacerlo.

¡Eres un tramposo!- Decia Hinata- a pocos metros de distancia.

Pues, la verdad ¡si!- Contesto el sonriendo- pero valió la pena ¿no?

No te sabría decir - Contesto Hinata- sabía que era cierto, pero no se lo iba a confirmar.

¡Ah! con que esa tenemos ¿no?- Pronuncio Naruto- a la misma vez que se fue alejando con rapidez para luego frenar de pronto...

¿Que haces?- Pregunto temerosa- No le agradaba estar sola en la mitad de la pista, que tuvo que moverse un poco mas rápido para ganar mas velocidad y así poder alcanzarlo no quería que se distanciara demasiado… de pronto lo ve detenerse y sin poder evitarlo instintivamente cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto de sus cuerpos al chocar de frente. No tenia el suficiente tiempo ni la practica necesaria parar frenar oportunamente, a parte como para complicar las cosas Naruto quedo totalmente inmóvil con una sonrisa al momento recibir el golpe de su cuerpo...

Lo siento – Dijo Hinata- Aun con sus ojos cerrados.

No te preocupes- Contesto Naruto- ¿Sabia que podías hacerlo?...sosteniendo su cuerpo fuertemente para que no cayera.

-Un silencio se apodero de Hinata al no tener más excusas que decir ante el simple hecho de notar que su cuerpo no respondía al contacto de sus brazos que la sostienen cada vez más fuerte y un leve temblor incontrolable sintió ante su cercanía que no sabía como explicarlo-

¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Naruto- al sentir un leve movimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Si, estoy bien- Respondió Hinata- no es nada.

¿Segura?- Cuestiono el- porque sentía el ritmo agitado de su respiración.

Si…

En ese caso- Dijo el Joven- Apartando un poco su cuerpo para tomar su rostro con ambas manos - diciendo- Y… ¿Todavía no piensas responderme?

¡Que! – Dijo sorprendida- abriendo de golpe sus ojos.

Si, se que soy molesto con ello - Pronuncio el- pero esto es importante para mi y se que para ti también lo es.

Pero…

Dime, ¿Que has pensado?-Decia Ansioso- no quería estar toda la tarde con esa incertidumbre.

Es que…

¿Que?- Cuestiono el suavemente- estaba tan concentrado en su respuesta que descuido totalmente a los demás patinadores.

¡Cuidado!

Se escucho y acto seguido un impacto que hizo que ambos fueron a parar al hielo...Aunque intuitivamente la abrazo de tal manera que al caer no sufriera daño alguno por estar prácticamente sobre el.

¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hinata- observando atentamente su rostro.

Si, estoy bien- Respondió Naruto- aun abrazado a ella.

¿Seguro?- Cuestiono ella- realmente quedo preocupada al ver el gesto de su cara.

Si – Dijo Naruto- solo que este frío me esta adormeciendo mi trasero. El fue quien llevo la peor parte.

¡Oh! Lo siento- Dijo ella- soltando una sonrisa.

¡Ah! ¿Te causa gracia? - Cuestiono el rubio- mientras la ayudaba a pararse...Por lo visto te estas vengando ¿no?

No, por supuesto que no- Contesto Hinata- Es que…..por un momento imagine que debe estar empapado tu pantalón a causa del Hielo.

Entiendo- Dijo Naruto- ¿Me estas torturando?

¡No!- Dijo sonriendo- es solo que te veras gracioso caminando por ahí con esa parte húmeda.

¡Claro! Por supuesto- Dijo Naruto- Ya te oigo decir por allá va el del trasero mojado.

¿Como eres de exagerado?- Decia soltando una risa - ¿Siempre eres así?

Si, ¡Búrlate! - Dijo Naruto- No siempre estoy empapado.

No me burlo- Decia Hinata- es solo que resulta gracioso la forma en que te veras caminando.

Pues… Dijo Naruto - Resulta señorita…que usted esta con este loco que anda con los pantalones mojados e igualmente notaran tu presencia junto a la mía por los pasillos de este lugar, así que no cantes victoria jovencita. También se reirán de ti.

Eso lo se- Contesto Hinata- No pensaba dejarte solo.

Vaya, es bueno saberlo- Dijo el joven- levantándose lentamente del hielo.

Y…. ¿No estoy molesta contigo?- Dijo Hinata- si es lo que querías saber.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso esta jugando conmigo?- Se dijo - observando atónito a Hinata.

Si, eso es lo que me preguntaste- Decia la peliazul- al mismo tiempo que movía sus pies para patinar un poco y así alcanzar la baranda que esta en los bordes para sujetarse de ella y tratar de salir del lugar.

¡Esto es increíble ¡- Se dijo Naruto- no podía ser cierto lo que acabo de escuchar.

¿Te quedas?-Pregunto ella- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Realmente pensaba escapar de la situación?- Se pregunto el – al verla tan… ¿despreocupada? si ante sus indirectas esta no comprendía nada o ¿seria que solo se hacia la desentendida? Y fuese lo que fuese no se lo iba a permitir que saliera de la pista sin alguna respuesta…. Definitivamente ¡No!

¿Para donde crees que vas? – Pregunto Naruto- patinando rápidamente hasta ella y sujetar su brazo para llevarla nuevamente al centro de la pista.

¿Que haces?- Decia desconcertada- al estar cerca de la compuerta y este interceptarla de esa forma para llevarla nuevamente de regreso.

¿Que crees que hago?- Cuestiono Naruto- Busco mi respuesta.

Pero….

Ahora, necesito que me la aclares- Dijo de forma tajante- deteniéndose en medio de todos…lo estaba enloqueciendo con sus cosas.

Esta bien- Contesto ella- ¿Que quieres saber?

No, era lo que deseaba escuchar realmente- Pensó el- Así que decidió tomar el riesgo.

¿Y?- Cuestiono ella- esperando por su pregunta

Esto, yo….- Decia el- dudando un poco, no sabia si era lo mas correcto en esos casos, pero ante las dudas era mejor arriesgarse.

¿Si?- Decia ella- aguardando en silencio.

-Hinata….Yo, necesito saber tu opinión de esto y acto seguido se fue directo a su rostro para besar sus labios sin previo aviso -

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio la joven- ante su arrebato.

-Estaba 100 % seguro que si ella ponía la atención debida lograría darse cuenta de lo nervioso que andaba por besarla en aquel momento, porque sabia que era osado lo que acababa de realizar …Aunque tampoco se propaso lo suficiente para que lo golpeara después, que ante el sonido de todos los presentes se aparto quedando expuesto a su reacción.-

-Mientras ella no sabía si mas colorado era un tomate o su rostro, lo cierto es que la acababa de besar frente a toda esa gente ¿Y todo por estar esperando una respuesta de una pregunta que nunca formulo? Si era obvio su comportamiento hacia el. ¿Porque tuvo que llegar hasta ese punto?-

Y…. ¿Que me dices?- Pregunto temeroso- separando su boca lentamente a la de ella ¿No sabia si la había embarrado con eso? Porque ante los presente parecía ser una medida desesperada.

-Etto….Naruto, yo… quería decir algo, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para pronunciarlo y cuando iba a decirlo este hablo.-

Entiendo…- Pronuncio el- al interpretar su silencio. No debí hacerlo, lo siento. ..Pero no me dejaste alternativas posibles, porque desde que te vi no eh podido ni un momento dejar de pensar en ti porque en verdad me gustas!

¡¿Podrías callarte un minuto?- Soltó Hinata de repente- estaba maquinando en su cerebro que iba a decirle realmente pero si no se callaba no podría concentrase y mucho menos hacerlo.

Esta bien- Contesto el rubio -tragando en seco. No sabia que esperar.

¿Siempre te comportas de esta manera?- Pregunto ella- me molesta que no me des chance de opinar algo.

Disculpa- Contesto Naruto- No siempre soy de esta forma- decia- bajando su mirada.

Pues, deberías darte cuenta- decia ella- y en cuanto a lo otro.

¿Si?- Pronuncio ansioso el rubio- subiendo su mirada.

¿No tenias que llegar a esto? - Decia nerviosa - Imagine que mis acciones te lo habían confirmado….o ¿Acaso crees que me beso con cualquiera que se me atraviesa por el medio?

No-Respondió Naruto- nunca eh dicho eso.

Bien - Decia Hinata- Aunque….por un lado entiendo tu punto de vista, no me di cuenta que no te respondí cuando me lo confesaste, pero tampoco me distes oportunidad de hacerlo.

¿Entonces?- Cuestiono el- ¿Que significa todo eso? tomando su cintura para juntarla mas a el.

¿La verdad?- Dijo enrojecida-

Este solo asintió…

Realmente- Dijo ella- me sorprende lo intenso que eres.

Si, lo se- Contesto el- aunque, solamente lo soy con algo que realmente me importa.

¿Lo dices en serio?- cuestiono Hinata- viendo sus ojos

Por supuesto- Contesto el- observando los suyos también... Tampoco soy del tipo que anda por ahí diciendo a cualquier chica que le gusta sin ser verdad!

Entiendo- Decia sonrojada- ¿En verdad eres un tonto?

¿Por qué lo dices?- Cuestiono el rubio- ¿Por gustarme o por otra cosa?

Por ambas- Respondió ella- Como no sospechar que me gustabas, si cuando tus ojos se posaron en mi no pude alejarme mas de ti…. ¿Acaso no lo notaste?

¡Claro que lo note!- Respondió Naruto- Y crees que no quise aproximarme a ti en ese momento, pero ese idiota de Hidan siempre se interponía entre nosotros y cuando logre estar a solas contigo no tuve el valor de decirte nada al recordar que ambos teníamos pareja.

Si, es verdad - Decia Hinata- lo recuerdo perfectamente…Pero ahora que esta aclarado este punto ¿puedo pedirte una cosa?

¿Lo que quieras?- Contesto Naruto- su corazón latía tan fuerte que a duras penas podía escucharle.

Me da un poco de vergüenza – Decia Hinata- puedes acercarte un poco mas…necesito añadir algo mas y no quiero que los demás lo sepan…por si no lo has notado tenemos publico alrededor nuestro.

Si, son curiosos sin oficio- Contesto el rubio- muy bajito en su oído…Y ¿Que quieres decirme? con el ritmo bastante acelerado.

- Al cortar la distancia que los separaba Hinata no pronuncio nada mas en su oído, porque ya todo estaba dicho… solo acerco su rostro lo suficiente para que su boca rozara delicadamente sus labios con los de el.-

Era tonto admitirlo, pero definitivamente ella tenia razón- Se dijo Naruto- al sentir como sus tibios labios se unían a los suyos y sin poder resistirse a su contacto sujeto su rostro con ambas manos para aproximar aun mas sus bocas y así ocultar ante los demás la intensidad de su contacto, por que iba a introducir su lengua dentro de su boca para acariciar aquella parte de su cuerpo que recién le había dado la respuesta que había querido escuchar desde un principio.

-Un silbido reino el lugar ante la hazaña hecha por aquellos jóvenes-

Estaban tan concentrados besándose que por un momento olvidaron que estaban en la mitad de la pista de Hielo, siendo objeto claro de todas las miradas reinantes del lugar y ante el sonido perturbador de los silbidos, estos cayeron en cuenta donde demonios andaban.

¿Nos estaban mirando toda esta gente?- Pregunto Hinata-totalmente roja de la vergüenza… eran mas de lo que se imagino

Si, eso creo- Contesto el- también sonrojado.

¿Creo que no podremos patinar mas por el día de hoy?- Cuestiono Hinata- mientras observaba con horror a los presentes.

No te preocupes- Respondió el- de todas maneras ya nos retirábamos.

Creo que es lo mejor- Decia la peliazul- dejándose llevar por Naruto.

Y ambos lentamente se fueron acercando a la baranda donde se encontraba la compuerta de salida, no antes de salir eran felicitados por los presentes ante tal proeza, raramente se veía una pareja hacer semejante declaración.

Esto es vergonzoso- Decia Hinata- ante la opinión de algunas personas.

Ni me lo digas- contesto el rubio-no imagine que éramos la atracción de todos ellos...

Si…- Decia ella- esto es incomodo.

Aunque definitivamente – Dijo Naruto-valió la pena ir tras de ti y si no hubiera conseguido tu aprobación, tampoco hubiera desistido de la idea.

¿En serio?- contesto ella-

Por supuesto- Respondió el- recuerda que soy muy intenso...

Si, es cierto- contesto la pelizaul- No me cabe la menor duda.

Una vez fuera del cubierto con todas sus pertenencias, no pudieron evitar al mirarse nuevamente a sus rostros una cierta sonrisa traviesa al sentirse como los propios tontos enamorados que salían pillados con las manos en la masa.

¿Sabes una cosa?- Dijo el- no creo que seas muy diferente a mi.

¿Cómo es eso?- Cuestiono la joven- no entendía en que sentido.

Pues, eres muy osada – contesto Naruto- nunca me habían besado frente a tantas personas.

¡Ohhhh!- dijo sorprendida- no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

Pero, me agrada que seas así- dijo sonriendo Naruto- tienes ese toque misterioso.

En verdad piensas eso- decia sonrojada-

Por supuesto- decia el rubio- por algo estoy aquí ¿no?

Si…

Creo que deberíamos comer algo- Dijo el rubio- me muero de hambre y ¿tu?

Si- Contesto ella- Esta bien…

Pero antes de eso- Dijo el rubio- quiero hacer una parada obligatoria en un lugar

Si, ¿Donde?- Pregunto curiosa- no sabia que otra cosa había de interés en ese sitio.

Mientras salía de la caminera y se adentraban en los arbustos para pararse detrás de un árbol y detenerse para mirar aun lado, luego al otro y confirmar que se encontraban solos.

¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto la peliazul- al notarlo tan extraño.

La verdad no…-respondió el rubio- deteniéndose frente a sus ojos para tomar nuevamente sus labios con lentitud para probar tranquilamente y profundamente su boca hasta dejarla sin aliento...

No bastaba con perderse en sus ojos, sino en sus caricias hechas en su interior con su lengua que sin poder detenerse para respirar, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que continuase un poco más…hasta que luego de un largo contacto se separaron.

Siempre...eres…así- Decia Hinata- casi sin respiración.

No- contesto Naruto- Solo contigo…. ahora ¿si prefieres que sea de otra forma?

No…- Contesto la joven- por mi esta bien.

Pues, en ese caso- Dijo el joven- volviendo a tomar su boca para besarla una vez mas.

.

.

.

.

Naruto….

-Si-

¿Creo que deberíamos irnos?- Decia Hinata- normalizando su respiración… no podía seguir besándola de esa forma sino perdería la poca gordura que le quedaba y mas si era su primera cita…

Entiendo- Respondió el rubio- con una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Sabia perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo? No iba a pasarse de la raya con ella. Así que tomo su mano suavemente para depositarle un beso en ella y luego volvieron al camino para ir hasta uno de los restaurantes del lugar.

¿Sabes una cosa?- Dijo Hinata- tratando de cambiar sus pensamientos.

¿Que cosa?- Cuestiono el- viendo fijamente sus ojos.

Creo que podemos solucionar lo de tu pantalón – Decia Hinata- sin vacilar siquiera, seguramente en cualquiera de los baños de aquí hay un dispositivo que emite el vapor caliente para secar las manos, y eso pudieras usarlo para tu ropa.

Sorprendente- Dijo Naruto- apenas si tuvieron tiempo de llegar al establecimiento y Hinata ya tenia la solución para aquel inconveniente?

Bueno, digo- Decia la joven- entrando a buscar una mesa.

Se que es buena idea- Respondió Naruto- pero realmente ¿Crees que te dejare sola aquí por mas de 15 minutos? Ni loco.

Pero, pensé que….

Nada, amor – Decia Naruto- besando su mejilla…no te preocupes por eso, ya se secara por si solo.

Esta bien…

Por cierto, ten- Decia Naruto- colocando sobre sus hombros la chaqueta que trajo consigo… seguramente tenia algo de frío.

Gracias…

Por nada- dijo el joven- tomando un par de menú para darle uno a ella y visualizar el otro.

¿Esto es carísimo?- -se dijo Hinata -al ver los precios.

Ahora, dime ¿Que te gustaría comer?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo…realmente me encanto como quedo este en particular. Aunque siempre disfruto al máximo cada uno que escribo…Por cierto la semana que viene subiré a Megan si Dios quiere y me da el suficiente tiempo e ideas necesarias para hacerlas llegar a todos ustedes.

Un agradecimiento en especial a todos mis lectores que leen cada capitulo que subo… Arigato

A mis queridos Fansfic

Heero kusonagi: ¡Hola! Que tal como estas...espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Sabes la forma de declararse de Naruto fue prácticamente de la nada y espero que haya cubierto tus expectativas…. Arigato.

Ayame 2009: ¡Hola ¡Amiga como estas… que bien por ti en tu preparatoria. Ahora espero que te gustara la cita que tuvieron, se que no es gran cosa pero me gusto mucho ciertas situaciones… Arigato por tu apoyo.

Littlemonstersick: ¡Hola! Tiempo sin subir ¿verdad? Pero es mejor tarde que nunca…y déjame decirte que es cierto lo que dices Naruto es todo un chico guapo, con o sin educación refinada jejejeje... Arigato.

Enma-naruhina: ¡Hola! Como has estado… gracias por leer mis historias que son especialmente para todos ustedes. Y bueno, espero que te haya agradado este en particular…saludos.

Nagaraboshi4739: ¡hola! Bienvenida a mi fic... Pues a decir verdad no te imaginas lo mucho que le afecto la relación con Itachi, pienso poner algo de eso en el próximo capitulo…Saludos. Arigato por leer mis historias.

Delta por siempre: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas…gracias por tu comentario y se que los lees cuando tienes un chance, porque al igual que tu muchas veces ando atrasada con la escritura y la lectura por el trabajo. En fin….Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Kenni…jejejeje se que andabas ansiosa porque subiera de una vez la continuación, pero aquí esta y ha salido larguísima como podrás darte cuenta, bueno solo espero que te guste…Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Kaory Hyuuga: ¡Hola! Amiga… que bueno que te gustan las historias que eh escrito hasta ahora… jejeje no sabes lo que esta mente retorcida de ideas tiene por escribir, bueno eso dicen… Solo trato de ponerlas aquí para que todos ustedes las compartan conmigo… Mil gracias por tu respuesta ante el comentario del manga, aunque estoy algo desconectada de el en este momento por falta de tiempo, pero ya veremos que pasa en los próximos capítulos. Ahora esperando haber cubierto tus expectativas con la cita…Arigato por todo y nos seguiremos leyendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Aviso Importante

A todos mis queridos lectores y amigos que leen mis historias, les quiero desear un feliz y prospero año 2011 lleno de paz dicha y prosperidad tanto para ustedes como a sus seres queridos.

Adicionalmente les comento que andaba trabajando en el capitulo nuevo de Megan, pero por motivos mayores (Mi salud) me eh visto en la necesidad de postergar un poco la escritura a raíz de una intervención quirúrgica que tuve el sábado pasado.

Quiero informarles que ando en vía de recuperación así que no se preocupen que apenas me recupere el 100% culminare el capitulo.

Saludos

Didiluna


End file.
